The Love Life of Spyro and Elora
by Woody K
Summary: A collection of one shots showcasing Spyro and Elora being intimate. Request from LycanrocLover138.
1. Chapter 1

Spyro and Elora went into a little cave somewhere in the Artisan world. The dark privacy made a great place for them to get snuggly, the dragon and faun moved closer together and Spyro could feel the heat between them. His left claw wandered over to Elora and felt its way around her swollen breasts and then ran his claw down and across her tummy, Elora shivered as his fingers trailed across her hot fur. Spyro slipped his claw between Elora's legs finding an already wet slit. Elora moaned into their kissing mouths as Spyro pressed his finger easily into her wetness, "We needed this for so long."

"Yes. Yes we did."

Elora instinctively took off her dress, spread her legs and let Spyro know that she was ready for some more fun. Spyro slowly worked his way down her naked body, kissing. Her nipples were now rock hard and while he sucked one, she pulled and twisted the other. She was really turned on.

Lower and lower Spyro's mouth went, he gave her pussy one long lick and she gasped. Spyro slid the rest of the way down and began to eat her. Then, Elora did something that turned him on, she took her left hand away from pulling her left nipple and slowly slid it down her bare body until it was at the entrance to her pussy. Elora then slid her middle finger all the way into her wetness and plunged it in several times. Moving her buttocks, gyrating her hips and panting, she then pulled the sopping wet finger out and placed it into her mouth, sucking off her own juices.

Sliding above her, the purple dragon trail kisses from her wet pussy, to her cute belly button, up over her stomach, teasing both nipples to their hardest length, to her neck and then her waiting mouth. They kissed passionately and Spyro was sure Elora could taste herself on his lips. He still had unfinished business with her steamy pussy, so he moved back down her body until Spyro's face finally arrived at her perfectly smooth, glistening pussy.

Spyro could see the wetness from within on her pouting lips, so he ran one long lick up her snatch. Elora caught her breath and pushed her hips up. As she did so, her ass lifted up off of the sand as Spyro now had a perfect view of Elora's sex. The purple dragon extend his tongue straight out and probed into her, moving it in and out, thrusting into her like it was a small cock. Her hands each had a breast in it, massaging and teasing her erect nipples.

Spyro appreciated seeing Elora moan and writhe on the sand. The faun dropped her ass to the sand and drew her knees up, exposing her fully, she smiled, "Take another few looooong licks."

He did just that, making her shudder as everything on her crotch was drenched. At this point, Elora pushed Spyro off of her and Spyro rolled onto his back, hoping that she would return the favor and use her expert cocksucking skills on Spyro's raging hard-on. The dragon was delighted as the faun moved above him and then headed down his chest, to his stomach and then to Spyro's hard cock. Elora took his throbbing cock into her mouth. Both Spyro and Elora moaned softly as she worked her mouth up and down his rigid cock.

Elora had a hand back at her pussy, rubbing her clit. Seeing this, Spyro pulled her around so that they were in a 69 position with Elora above Spyro. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, tasting the juices seeping from it. Taking him deep, almost into his throat, then pulling it out and licking him like a lollipop, then rubbing Spyro's cock across her face.

As this was happening, Elora's pussy was pressed firmly against his mouth, his chin was grinding into her clit as his tongue fucked her folds and his lips were locked to her. They were both close to cumming and Spyro thought Elora sensed it because she took his cock from her mouth, giving it a kiss and then moving down until she was astride his hips. His cock was standing erect as she took it and placed it at the entrance to her dripping pussy. She rubbed her lips with the head of Spyro's dick, then held it firm and quickly impaled herself into her with a grunt.

It seemed that Elora was now sitting up in a hot reverse cowgirl position, Spyro stared at her swollen breasts topped with rock-hard nipples, her slim waist and her sexy hips. A flush had developed all over Elora's body and she began raising and lowering herself on his cock, like a piston in an engine.

His hips were moving up to meet her, thrusting as deep into her as he could go. She leaned back towards him and ground her pussy against him. He reached up with both claws to play with her sensitive nipples, his hands met hers as they played with her nipples together. Since Elora was doing a nice job on her tits, Spyro dropped his claws to the place were they were connected. Spyro could feel the juices from her pussy running down his cock, across his balls and onto his legs. His fingers traced up his cock to her pussy lips and that was an amazing feeling.

He then began rubbing Elora's clit and it was like a switch was thrown. She quickly sat up and threw herself forward so that they were laying in opposite directions, her head between his feet. Looking down his chest, Spyro had an amazing view of his cock buried in her pussy and her spread ass cheeks. Spyro's claws went to her ass and he kneaded each cheek with a claw.

The dragon and faun continued to moan aloud as Elora's pussy kept working up and down Spyro's cock. He was now so close to filling her pussy with his cum and he heard Elora scream, "Fuck me, YES! Fuck me, harder, HARDER!"

Spyro knew they were on pace together, he was moaning and grunting himself at this point, "Yes, fuck me with that tight wet cunt of yours..."

He also felt the cum about to boil from his balls and erupt into her, Elora fucked him even more aggressively now as Spyro thrusted into her again and she slammed back down into Spyro, cumming and moaning loudly. "Oh yeah, NNNnnnnnmmmmm..."

Feeling the spasms of her pussy clenching around his cock caused him to send streams of his cum upwards, mixing with her own juices. They rested for a moment, trying to catch their collective breath, Elora was still gently and slowly moving her pussy around on his cock. Spyro and Elora were both glistening with a sheen of sweat from the intense orgasms.

Elora then crawled up towards Spyro and laid down next to him, placing her head on my chest. He could feel both of their hearts racing as they slowly came back to earth. With one leg across his, she panted, "A cave like this is a great way to fuck in public with attracting unwanted attention. I love this place."

"You know you also love me."

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do."

They both happily slept, opting to rest awhile before discussing where to go next.


	2. Chapter 2

Spyro and Elora decided they needed a little break from adventuring. In Sheila's Alp, they noticed one of the goats was trying to rent a spare room in his house, they believed that could be a good place to get intimate, so they spent a little treasure and made themselves at home. Elora took her dress and told Spyro, "Well, make your move."

The dragon turned Elora around and planted soft kisses along her bare shoulder, then kissed the nape of her neck while hugging her from behind, a smile cross her cheek before Spyro rolled her onto her back.

He looked at Elora, fully exposed. Then, he leaned down to kiss her neck and belly. Because Elora was wearing nothing, Spyro took a moment to drink her in as if it was his first time seeing the trimmed treasure between her beautiful legs. On his four feet, Spyro straddled Elora, propping himself above her body as Spyro begin to trail soft kisses down Elora's abdomen and towards her mound.

As he kissed her body, he could smell the sweet scent of her arousal increasing as Spyro neared her pussy, flooding his senses. The soft moans escaping her lips only fueled his own arousal as his rapidly swelling cock began to strain, his girthy phallus out in the open. Elora tried to reach for it, but Spyro gently grasped her wrist and pinned it next to her, "Today is your day. I plan on getting my pleasure by providing you pleasure."

Spyro proceeded with his kissing until he finally reached her mound and began to caress it with gentle open mouth kisses. He then crawled between her legs and laid on his belly while sliding his claws down the side of her body to her thighs. Thankfully, his claws weren't sharp enough to cause bleeding as Spyro gently began caressing the smoothness between her thighs before slowly opening the swollen folds of her labia.

Elora looked at Spyro pause in admiration of her naked beauty as he opened her like a flower. Her inner labia, pink and glistening, framed the glossy tight opening of her womanhood. Spyro's eyes caressed the contour of the delicate fur tapering off at the apex, disappearing into a turgent, hot, pink clitoris peeking out from under its protective hood. His mouth watered in anticipation as a soft groan escape his lips, mesmerized by the sight before him, almost breathing a little fire. Spyro felt like the luckiest dragon in the world at the moment as he did his best to burn the image of every crevice into his mind before leaning forward to envelope the velvety vagina with his mouth.

The purple dragon heard the faun hiss her approval as his tongue melted against her molten hot pussy before slowly swirling around her folds. The sweet flavor of Elora's nectar invaded Spyro's taste buds and coated his tongue as he groan with pleasure. Her juices began to pool at the opening of her tunnel and Spyro relished in the flavor of it as he lapped up the copious amounts of juices flowing from it.

Then, Elora gasped as she saw Spyro run his tongue up towards her clitoris. Spyro was satisfied to hear Elora gasp as he strummed his tongue along the silky underside of the engorged button. He gently caressed and kneaded the sides of her smooth thighs as Spyro felt her pelvis undulating under his mouth. From his position, Spyro could feel his chin moistening as Elora's creamy warm juices continued to seep from her. The dragon increased the pressure of his tongue against her clitoris with each stroke, eliciting delicious body quivers from Elora as the vibration of the hungry groans escaping Spyro's lips only heightened the pleasure between her thighs.

Next, Spyro took the turgent bud between his lips and began to suck. The pitch of Elora's moans heightened as she grabbed the back of his head, pulling his face tighter against her gyrating pelvis. Spyro looked up to take in the beauty of the arousal building within Elora. From his vantage point, he drank in the sight of her face, jaw slacked and heavy eyelids framing dilated pupils, distantly gazing back into his hungry eyes.

Because the view was so erotic, the desire to taste Elora's cum overpowered Spyro, who began to quickly flick his tongue over the aching bud locked between his lips and her face contorted into an erotically intense frown as the the first sign of an impending orgasm began to swell deep within the faun.

As Spyro groaned loudly, he concluded his assault on Elora's clitoris with the sole purpose of intensifying the moment, which was achieved after Elora came. Spyro's cheeks puffed up so he could contain it all.

Now, Elora wanted a turn, so she asked Spyro to lie down, then sucked his dick, right on his shaft and even massaging it with her fingers. The pleasure caused his eyes to squeeze shut, breaking their eye contact. Elora felt the firm pressure of Spyro's claws on the back of her head, pulling her face harder between his thighs. Spyro threw his head back, arched his back and began a long deep moan that would crescendo into a high pitched cry as miniature pre-orgasmic spasms hit him. The faun gripped his hips while keeping her mouth firmly glued to his cock as Spyro began to writhe under her mouth.

Another muffled groan escaped Spyro's lips as Elora feverishly moved her mouth up and down the length of Spyro's erect cock as she also massaged his shaft. His hips grinded into Elora's mouth as she felt his claws clutching and kneading the back of her head to hold her in place. She wanted Spyro to use her mouth for his pleasure. The smell, taste and sounds of each other were intoxicating. Elora slid her tongue back down to his testes and rubbed her nose against his crotch as Elora sucked hungrily at Spyro's penis, his minor vibrating turned into shaking under her mouth as he ejaculated. Elora managed to swallow it all.

As they joined together, Spyro started thrusting at Elora, pounding her from behind as he nibbled Elora's neck and started rubbing her clit with his fingers. Their fucking kicked into high gear as smacking sounds filled the room and could even he heard outside the house. Spyro suddenly released her head and they braced themselves as the last wave of pleasure for today finally racked at their body. Cum squirted out of them by the gallon.

After they shared their final climax of the day, they cleaned each other off and shared a passionate kiss before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

After completing an exhausting adventure, Spyro and Elora felt like they needed a vacation, so they went to Dragon Shores and played on the beach. The beach was also clothing optional, so once they found a spot, Elora ditched her dress.

They laughed while they ran around in the sand, building sand castles and throwing wet sand at each other, they acted like playful little kids and were now swimming together. As they swam, Spyro then decided to play a trick on Elora. While Elora wasn't looking, Spyro held his breath and dove underwater. Elora was now noticing that Spyro wasn't around, she called, "Spyro, where are you?"

Little did she know that Spyro started to swim in her direction, using his horns like that of a shark's fin, he even hummed an ominous theme. As he neared Elora, she became confused and a little worried, "Spyro, are you ok? Call out if you can hear me!"

She began to whimper, but then Spyro surprised her biting her clitoris lightly. Elora gasped at the sudden sensation and screamed when Spyro leapt out of the water with a playful roar. Elora was petrified at first, but then gradually began to laugh with him, saying, "Ok, you got me good."

Spyro chuckled, "I definitely gave you a good scare, it wasn't too scary, was it?"

"No, it's fine. Just the right amount of scary."

Soon, Elora found herself being moved back to the beach by Spyro. At the beach's edge, Elora quietly tiptoed away, Spyro noticed a few seconds later that she was gone, "Elora? Hello?"

A rustling in a nearby pile of seaweed got his attention, when he got close to it, Elora jumped out and shouted, "Boo!"

The purple dragon screamed and fell back, Elora laughed while Spyro just looked frightened, but then gradually began to laugh with her, "Ok, you got me good too."

"Now we're even."

Elora sat down on her butt as Spyro put his head between Elora's legs and started to eat her out. He was licking and sucking Elora's pussy, while using his teeth to lightly bite and nibble her folds and clitoris, though he had to be extra delicate because his teeth were pretty sharp. This went on for a few minutes, with each lick, the faun was getting hornier and hornier. His left claw trailed down her stomach and she instinctively spread her legs as his fingers found her clit, circled it once or twice and then moved away, making her moan, "Nooooo! I needed more!"

Using his mouth alone, Spyro teased Elora again and again until she was squirming, he had made her cum, "Please don't stop. I need to cum some more...please make me cum again."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Spyro lightly bit and nibbled Elora's vagina, trying to avoid pricking her by accident and making sure no bleeding occured. Thankfully, Elora was in pain as Spyro would bring Elora to climax several times.

With every time Spyro kissed her pussy lips, Elora was about to cum, but he took his time as he kissed her while gently circling her clit and gently sucking it, building up her orgasm. For the next five minutes, he expertly and slowly worked on her clit and the pressure of his sucking and licking gradually got harder until finally, the faun exploded in another mind-blowing orgasm. Elora was on the edge for so long and when she finally went over, she bit her lip to stop from screaming in pleasure. Her nude body convulsed and Spyro continued his onslaught on her clit. Wave after wave of pure pleasure rocked her body as she shoved her clit into his face and he continued sucking as her orgasm slowly faded.

As Elora was getting tired, Spyro then decides to finish her off. Giving a sharp bite on her clit, Spyro kept his teeth on her cunt and starts to slowly grind them together, trying not to hurt her. He continues to do this, he was hearing Elora moan and eventually brought her to a final climax.

Cleaning the mess that he made, Spyro then pressed his shaft inside Elora and started thrusting with her when she got on all fours. He started humping slowly, then harder and faster as his moans fueled her lust for him and she wanted to feel his cock shoot in her pussy. After a few minutes of being plowed by him, he then went to work squeezing her tits. She couldn't help but moan as her pussy got wetter, she was soaking as his cock fucked her pussy. His left claw was roughly squeezing her left boob and his right squeezed her right boob.

She wanted to feel used and wanted him to be rough with her. Whenever she was about to cum, she would be in a state where she had very little control over what she did and where she only wanted his cock. She once again moaned as Spyro's penis went in and out of her, Elora's body convulsed again as the aftershocks of her orgasm hit her. He spanked Elora's ass, sending another shockwave of pleasure through her cunt and making her convulse again as she struggled to suck him. Spyro instructed, "Suck that cock, Elora."

Elora didn't need to be told twice and she started sucking and licking his erection, making sure it was nice and hard and wet, then she jerked him off as she kept her mouth over the head of his cock. Spyro moaned, "Oh yeah, that's your cock isn't it, it's all for you, just enjoy sucking that cock, Elora. Don't you wish you had a cock in your pussy right now, Elora?"

"Mhmmmm."

Spyro grabbed her head and pushed her down and Elora resumed sucking him. Once he was nice and wet, she started jerking him off. He loved watching her jerk him off as her perky tits jiggled, so he stared, transfixed on her tits as they jiggled as she jerked off his hard cock, causing Spyro to moan, "Oh yeah, I'm going to cum soon."

His lover immediately took his cock in her mouth and within seconds, she felt the satisfaction of feeling his cock shoot his hot cum into her mouth. She took it all in and when he was drained, he panted, "Thanks, Elora. That was awesome."

Then they shared a kiss and wen't back home together.


	4. Chapter 4

One day, Spyro and Elora were told that Toasty was up to no good again, so the dragon and faun went to teach him a lesson. During the battle, vicious dogs were everywhere and they were ruthless, one of them even bit Elora, causing her to have a cut on her chest after they fought the vicious beasts and won. They didn't have any bandages, so Spyro offered to heal it and then proceeds to lick her entire body after removing her dress. He asked, "How's the bleeding?"

"Not life threatening, but still needs to be healed."

Spyro licked a naked Elora from to her arms, to her chest, to her legs and to her back, Spyro would lick her whole naked body, occasionally nibbling it, especially her nipples. As he licked, there was one spot that Spyro purposely avoided, which was her pussy. He wanted to save that for the last moment.

Elora could not help but purr while she was feeling Spyro's tongue slid across her whole body and her vagina even started to tremble and get super wet. She soon couldn't take it anymore and begged, "Spyro, eat me out. Please!"

Smiling and satsified from hearing the request, Spyro obliged and then brought his muzzle towards her pussy and then he spent some time just taking in her scent. This made Elora go nuts because of his deliberate dawdling

Finally, Spyro then started to eat Elora out, his tongue was sliding on her folds and in her sex and his teeth, biting on her clitoris. It doesn't take long for Elora to climax in his mouth. In fact, she actually came after a few soft bites on her pink folds.

Spyro then removed his muzzle slightly and lowered his head, so that his horns were positioned at her sex. However, he realized his horns may be a little too sharp, so he rubbed them all over the ground, filing them down like a nail file on a fingernail. Elora was losing pateince and whined, "Spyro, what's the holdup?"

"Just making sure my horns aren't too sharp. Do they look blunt and flat? They're safer that way."

Elora took a look and verified, "Yes, I don't think they'll cause any bleeding."

"Good."

He then proceeded to scratch her sex with one horn before sliding it in. Spyro then used his horn like a dildo, sliding it in and out of her sex. Luckily, his horn was blunt, so it did not hurt. Elora was enjoying the attention on her sex, her walls were clamping and sucking on his horn as Spyro sped up. Soon, Elora finally climaxed on Spyro's horn in less than one minute.

The purple dragon then removed his horn from the faun's sex and showed her them covered with her juices. Elora then proceeded to lick and suck her juices clean off of his horns, like she would on a penis. Giving her a kiss on the muzzle, Spyro then moved back to her sex and starts to eat her out again. His tougue was licking her folds faster, and his teeth were biting her clit harder, but not too hard.

With every orgasm that Elora unleashed, Spyro would drink up her juices and would continue with the ministrations. Finally, when Elora was getting tired, Spyro set her up for one final climax. Moving his mouth to her cunt, Spyro then proceeds to suck and lick her pussy, making her moan lightly.

Spyro then took the opportunity to bite on her clit again and grind his teeth on it, like last time at the beach. This was too much for Elora and with a shriek of his name, "SPYROOOOOOO!"

That was when Elora finally climaxed for the last time and her juices flew into Spyro's mouth, puffing up his cheeks. Spyro swallowed it all without spitting it out and licked the up the remainder, not wasting a single drop.

Once his job was done, the dragon then removed his muzzle from her cunt and gave it a little nip before giving Elora a kiss on her lips. He noticed, "Looks like that cut on your chest is all healed up."

Utterly exhausted, "Yeah, thank you for healing me. Hopefully, I can return the favor by healing any cuts you get when you get in trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

One day, Spyro and Elora were suffering from a terrible itch after going through some poison ivy, he griped, "Why did even need to go through it anyway?"

Elora said, "Just so we could punish Doctor Shemp for going back to his dirty tricks. He went through it just to lose us."

Even with potions and lotions, the itch was still persistent. Elora was using her arms to scratch herself, she ripped off her dress to scratch itches on her midsection while Spyro was using his hind paws scratching himself like a dog, he was nervous as he said, "Nothing's working."

As the itch was starting to get worse, Elora looked at Spyro and noticed that he was in great agony. Elora decided to help Spyro as she stated, "I have an idea."

The idea was Elora starting to scratch his back, which made him purr in relief. From his back to his chest, Elora scratched every part of him. One particular part that was really itchy was his wings. As she started to scratch them, Spyro's purrs became growls, and his tail started to wag and thump as he playfully growled, "Oh yeah. That scratching really hits the spot."

Elora smiled and how Spyro was growling and kept on scratching, soon moving from the left wing to the right. As Elora finished with his wings, her fingers slipped down his chest until they reached his shaft. Giving it a grasp, Elora was shocked to see Spyro grunt from the contact and asked, "May I continue?"

Spyro permitted her, "Scratch away."

She started to scratch his shaft and every scratch, Spyro started to growl even more and his tail wagged faster. Suddenly, Elora noticed that Spyro's shaft was starting to leak. As Elora looked in Spyro's eyes, he gave her a sharp nod and said, "Go for it."

With that motion, Elora enveloped his shaft in her mouth. Sucking it lightly, Spyro started to pant and begged Elora, "Don't stop whatever is you're doing."

The faun started to suck it faster while starting to scratch his groin. The ministrations were soon too much for Spyro and within a few minutes, Spyro climaxed. All of his fluids were able to enter Elora's mouth as she swallowed them.

Feeling a little better, Spyro said to Elora, "Thanks for helping me out. How about I scratch you back?"

Spyro starts to scratch her. His claws were able to scratch every part of her naked body, her back, front and even her legs. With every scratch, Elora would stutter and would occasionally gasp in surprise. As Elora started to feel a bit better thanks to the scratching, she then told Spyro, "One certain part of me is really itchy."

Getting the message, Spyro slid his claw down Elora's body until they reached her sex. Slipping his claws in her sex, Spyro starts to scratch the inside of her sex lightly. With every scratch, Elora would beg Spyro, "Keep it up."

As the dragon then changed from scratching to fingering, he slipped his claws in and out. With every slip, Spyro would noticed that fluids would cover his paw. Removing his claws for a bit to scratch her folds a little bit, Spyro then licked his paw clean before moving his muzzle to her sex. Noticing her sex glistening and trembling with juices, Spyro then presses his muzzle on her sex and inhales her scent before taking a lick.

At the very first touch of his tongue, Elora moaned and started pressing her legs against Spyro. Spyro kept up the licks, even slipping his tongue in and out of her sex. With these actions, he was able to get Elora's juices at the source. As Spyro kept eating her out, he then notices that her cunt hasn't been touched yet.

With a smirk, Spyro then moved his mouth and lightly bit her clitoris, grinding it with his teeth. Elora cautioned, "Careful, don't make me bleed."

"Don't worry. I won't."

Spyro kept this up for one minute and soon Elora climaxed, her juices were entering Spyro's muzzle. Giving her clit one more bite, Spyro positioned himself behind Elora as she got on all fours so that his shaft could slide in her sex. As they thrusted together, Spyro licked Elora's neck, even nibbling it a little as they moved into a rhythm.

Soon, they climaxed together. Pulling each other apart, Spyro, "Wow. We don't itch anymore."

Elora giggled, "Guess our hands have a magic touch on each other."

They then decided to take a bath, looking the nearest body of water to skinny dip in, kissing each other on the lips as they entered the water. The closest one they could find was in Summer Forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Spyro and Elora have returned to the Haunted Tomb for some sightseeing. While they were exploring the cave, Spyro decided to prank Elora. Using the wraps from the Rhynocs they defeated a long time ago, Spyro dressed himself up as a mummy.

When Elora wasn't looking, Spyro touched her back and when she turned around, he scared her with a roar. As she screamed fell on her behind, she could hear Spyro laughing like a madman, "HA HA HA HA! I totally got you!"

However, Elora was visibly annoyed, she narrowed her eyes and said, "You think that's funny? How about this!"

To get even with him, Elora then grasped the end of the wraps and pulled with enough force so that Spyro started to spin like a tornado. As Spyro was spinning around, he kept bumping at the walls of the cave and was getting really dizzy. As Elora started to laugh like a madwoman at the spinning dragon, she was rolling around and laughing with eyes closed and she didn't notice that Spyro was coming towards her.

When she did, it was too late as Elora was enveloped and caught by Spyro. The dragon and faun were spinning together and were unable to stop. Soon, the both of them soon fell inside a coffin and the coffin was shut.

Completely dizzy, it took a while for Spyro and Elora to regain focus and when they did, they saw that they were close together. Seeing their predicament, Spyro realized his mistake, "Uh oh. What have I done?"

She too felt like they were in a scrape, they both felt bad and said to each other, "I'm so sorry!"

After hugging it out, Elora then noticed that they were in a coffin, when she pushed the top off of it and reminded Spyro, "Do you remember the last time that we were in a coffin?"

"Yes."

Spyro then got the idea and with a lusty smirk, he pushed Elora on the floor. His paws took off her dress, then slid down her body until they reached her sex and he started to finger her. The let his claws slide in and out of Elora's sex, causing her to moan and beg Spyro, "Go faster! Please!"

"You don't have to tell me twice."

As Spyro kept fingering her, he then started to nibble her neck, and rubbed her clit with his thumb rapidly. With the combined attention on Elora's body, it didn't take too long for her to climax. However, as she came all over his claws, Spyro was not done with her yet.

Removing his paws and licking off the juices, Spyro them moved his muzzle down to her sex. Even in the dark, Spyro could see that it was glistening and wet with her juices. Taking in the scent, Spyro then lightly blew his hot breath on her sex, being careful not to accidentally burn her with his fire breath and making Elora tremble with joy.

The purple dragon then started to eat Elora out, using his tongue to slide in and out while also using his teeth to playfully yet carefully bite her folds and clit without hurting her. Elora kept begging Spyro, "Faster! Faster! Faster!"

"I don't know how much faster I can go."

Elora started thrusting her legs against Spyro's mouth. As Elora's juices were flowing into his mouth, Spyro decided to allow her to finally climax. Moving his mouth upwards, Spyro then started to lightly bite and grind his teeth at her clit, his favorite way of making her climax. This was all too much for Elora and with a loud cry, she came.

Her fluids were rapidly flowing into Spyro's mouth and Spyro licked them all up. After he gave her clit one more nip, Spyro then gave Elora a hug and started to thrust his shaft inside of Elora. As they started to thrust at each other, Spyro and Elora kissed each other on the lips. Their tongues were sliding at each other, fighting for dominance. Spyro then moved his paw down to her vagina and with a few rubs of her clitoris in additon to a few more thrusts, Spyro and Elora both climaxed together, moaning in each other's mouths. Spyro then allowed Elora to suck on his shaft, causing his semen to enter her mouth as she cleaned him off.

As they exited the coffin together, they see that this time there was no mess. With a smile on their faces, they share another kiss and went home together. Spyro said, "Well, we learned our lesson. We'll never prank each other again."

"Agreed."


	7. Chapter 7

Spyro and Elora were taking a break from adventuring and were doing some challenges that each other dared to do.

The dragon had to do stuff like fly with his eyes closed and knocking over a stack of hay, while Elora did stuff like doing cartwheels and to run through a obstacle course Spyro made at the last minute.

The challenges persisted until it was Spyro's turn for a challenge. As Elora was thinking, she saw Spyro's tail, the tip was yellow and the tail was spiraled. Looking at Spyro's tail tip gave Elora an idea for a challenge and she dared Spyro, "What I want you to do is balance on the tip of your tail and spin like a top."

"Easy peasy."

He flew a little bit so that he could balance on his tail. Eyes closed, Spyro started to spin on the tip of his tail and he kept going faster and faster, per Elora's request as she kept saying, "Faster! Faster!"

Spyro was spinning so fast that he started to look like a purple tornado. Eventually, Spyro started to lose control and started to move around, unable to stop spinning, he said, "Uh oh. I can't stop."

Elora noticed that Spyro was starting to move toward her and started to run away in panic with him following behind. As they entered the forest, Elora was avoiding the trees while Spyro spun through them and knocked them over. Spyro then knocked the faun down and the two of them started to roll down a hill. As they fell to the bottom, they were both knocked out.

When they came to, they noticed that Spyro had his paws on Elora's breasts. Spyro hurriedly moved his paws away and said, "Oh. Sorry, Elora."

However, the faun told him, "Don't be, I actually liked it. Do it more."

"Oh. Ok."

He started to apply pressure on her breasts. Elora took off her dress and moaned from the touch as she urged Spyro to keep touching her boobs. Spyro liked how Elora was looking at him erotically. With a smile on his muzzle, Spyro continued to rub and caress Elora's breasts. While his paws would rub them, his claws would lightly trace them until they reached her nipples and started to pinch them.

As Spyro was caressing her breasts, he then noticed her sex and had an idea. Using his tail, Spyro filed it down until it was no longer sharp and started to slide it in and out of her sex. At the feeling of his tail, Elora begged Spyro to keep going, Spyro smiled at seeing his mate act like this.

Increasing the speed of his tail, Spyro then pressed his muzzle on one of her breasts, and started to suck the nipples. Elora howled at the attention that Spyro was giving to her. Nipping her bud, Spyro then moved to her other breast and did the same thing before moving his muzzle to his sex. He then breathed a small flame very close to her sex, making her climax due to the heat.

Seeing all of her juices flowing down onto the grass caused him not to handle it anymore. Spyro then started to eat Elora out aggressively, sliding his tongue over her folds and fluttered it in her walls. As he kept doing this, he used his hot breath on her sex lightly, making her walls tremble in on his tongue. Elora kept thrusting her hips to Spyro's muzzle and begged him, "Eat me out."

At the sound of Elora's voice, Spyro uttered a low growl while the vibrations making Elora tremble some more, "Don't worry, the climax should momentarily."

Moving his mouth upward, Spyro started to lick and nibble her clitoris, making her juices flow faster. Spyro finally bit her clit and gently grinded it with his teeth, completely bringing her to a climax. As he licked all of the juices and her sex clean, Spyro then gave her cunt one more nip and moved his muzzle away. Spyro then asked Elora, "Was I eating you out too aggressively?"

She consoled him, "No, you did a good job, it was the perfect level of intensity."

"Ok, are you ready to join together."

Elora replied in ecstasy, "Sure am."

Then, Elora presented herself to him. They then joined together and started to thrust together immediately bring them to a climax. Spyro and Elora took a little while due to the fact that Elora just climaxed, but they came after a few minutes. The dragon and faun climaxed three more times before pulling themselves apart.

Utterly exausted, Spyro and Elora climbed up the hill with Elora complimenting Spyro, "It's amazing how you could spin so fast."

She then suggested, "You should use the move as a attack. You can call it the Tail Spin. No wait, how about the Spyro Tornado?"

Spyro happily said, "I like the idea, the Spyro Tornado, enemies will be demolished with it."

He and Elora shared a passionate kiss as they went home.


	8. Chapter 8

Spyro and Elora were sleeping in their den. When it was almost midnight, Spyro was suddenly awakened by Elora, so he then saw and heard Elora muttering his name in her sleep. As he got a closer look, he was surprised to see Elora beg for him to dirty things like eat her out and make her cum while sleeping, saying things like, "Oh, Spyro. Kiss and lick my vagina, eat my pussy. I want to cum, I want to climax."

The dragon deduced that Elora was dreaming that she and Spyro were mating and Spyro was dominant over her. Watching Elora mutter his name gave Spyro a sly thought in his head, but it would have to wait until tomorrow. With a smirk on his face, Spyro fell back asleep, eager to treat her tomorrow.

When morning came, Elora woke up, but when she turned to greet Spyro, she found out that Spyro was gone, much to her confusion as she called, "Spyro?"

Getting out of bed, Elora started to look for Spyro, but she couldn't find him anywhere in the den. Elora then exited the den and headed into the fields of grass. As she reached the middle of the fields, she heard a growl behind her. The faun then turned around and is knocked down by a purple blur.

When she opened her eyes, Elora found out that Spyro was holding her down. Elora tries to greet Spyro, "Good morning, Spy-"

However, he shushed her and silenced her by wagging his finger and saying, "No talking."

Spyro was starting to nibble her neck, Elora was shocked by the nibbling, but she enjoyed it a lot. Then, Spyro explained to Elora, "I have been waiting for you, I also you know that you have been waiting for this, so I am going to treat you to something special."

Moving her legs apart, Spyro then moved his mouth to her sex and takes in her scent, before licking her folds once. Elora's knees were shaking from that one single lick and she begged, "More. Please."

In response, Spyro told her, "Not yet, there is something I want to try first."

Spyro then took a deep breath and started lightly to breath a little fire on her sex. The flames weren't hot enough to burn her, but were hot to make her pussy tremble and start to leak. The purple dragon kept this up for a minute or two before starting to eat her out, his tongue was sliding rapidly across her folds.

Elora was moaning with excitement and immediately after another little fire breath, she came into her lover's mouth, but Spyro wasn't done eating her out yet. Drinking up her juices, Spyro then used his tongue and teeth all over her sex, from her folds to her vagina, even her labia.

The way that Spyro used his mouth would quickly cause Elora to climax 3 more times. Spyro then brought his mouth to her clitoris and started to bites it, grind it and roll his mouth around it with his lips, bringing her to one more climax.

He then presented his shaft to Elora and asked her to suck it, which she complied without hesitation.

As Spyro purred like a cat with the feeling on his shaft, Elora also used her hands to lightly stroke it. The combination of her hands and mouth on his shaft, made Spyro climax 3 minutes later. Spyro then asked, "Are you ready, Elora?"

Her answer was Elora revealing her sex again with a nod. They both thrusted together, matching rhythm with rhythm, breathlessly moaning each other's name. As they climaxed together, they shared a passionate kiss.

Spyro then removed his shaft from Elora and moves his mouth down to clean her sex. Licking their combined juices off her sex, Spyro gave Elora one final nip on her clit before moving away. They then went back home.

After they made breakfast together, Spyro was about to reveal to Elora, "You wanna know why I was out there in the fields?"

"Why?"

"Because I heard you moaning in her sleep about wanting me dominating, so I wanted to treat her by making that dream a reality."

Elora blushes with the thought and giggled as she, "Gee, thanks, Spyro, I'll definitely repay you one day."

They then share another kiss before finishing their breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

Spyro and Elora's friend, Hunter came to their den to visit. The cheetah had been a powerful ally to both of them over the days, helping them save various kingdoms from evil forces. Since no forces of evil were terrorizing the land, Hunter was just there to hang out.

Throughout the day, the three of them have been playing games such as Yahtzee and Uno and were overall having fun together. After a dizzy contest ended with Spyro getting the most dizzy, due to his new Spyro Tornado move, Spyro offered to make snacks for everyone, but he had difficulty going to the kitchen after spinning that fast, so he kept bumping into walls until he went inside. Hunter and Elora were alone.

They tried to engage in some small talk, but they kept talking about some embarrassing things, making each other laugh.  
As they were waiting for Spyro to return, Elora decided to try something, she talks to Hunter about something, "There is a way we can make the waiting easier."

Hunter asked, "What's that?"

Suddenly, Elora kissed him on the lips. Hunter was a little paranoid, because he knew that Spyro and Elora were mates while also worrying what Bianca would think, so he tried to break the kiss. However, when Elora wrapped her arms around the cheetah's waist, Hunter gave in and kisses back in return.

When they broke the kiss, they found that Spyro had watched the whole thing while holding a bowl of popcorn. Hunter panicked and said, "Oh jeez! Spyro, I'm so sorry!"

Surprisingly, instead of Spyro being furious about the affair like Hunter feared he would, Spyro had a smile on his face and shrugged, "For what? The kiss? Well, there's something you should know."

The cheetah asked, "What?"

Spyro explained, "Truth be told, Elora and I wanted to do a threeway for some time, but we never had the chance to. Now that you came here, we were finally be able to do it. I actually half expected Elora to kiss you."

"Seriously?"

Elora giggled, "Seriously. I am seriously ready for a threesome right now."

"I don't know. Bianca could be pissed."

"Just keep it a secret."

"Oh. Ok."

Spyro, Elora and Hunter all were ready after Elora removed her dress. Because Hunter was the guest, Spyro allowed him to go first with Elora. Wanting to taste her, Hunter moved his mouth to her sex and then stared to sniff it. A cheetah like him had a great sense of smell, so when Hunter took a whiff of Elora's scent, he wanted more. The cheetah pressed his muzzle deeper into her sex, and started to sniff rapidly, making the faun moan and thrust her legs.

When he had enough of her scent, Hunter started to eat Elora out aggressively. He licked, sucked and nibbled the faun's sex rapidly, causing Elora's juices to enter his mouth. Hunter then removed his mouth from her legs and slid his shaft in her. At that moment, Spyro revealed his shaft to Elora and asked if she would like to suck it, Elora obliged without hesitation.

As Elora sucked on Spyro's shaft, Hunter started to thrust his shaft into her sex. In her mind, Elora was ecstatic because her two best friends were doing this with her. This thought immediately brought Elora to climax. At the same time, Hunter came inside her sex and Spyro came inside her mouth, allowing her to lick up the juices of her mate. Spyro asked Hunter, "See? Threesomes are pretty cool."

Hunter chuckled, "Yeah, they are."

Removing their shafts, Spyro and Hunter switched positions so now Elora was riding on Spyro's shaft while sucking on Hunter's member. To add to the pleasure, Spyro used his paw to rub Elora's vulva while thrusting in her as Hunter fucked her mouth as fast as cheetah could run. The thrusts and the rubbing soon caused all of them to climax together again.

As Elora drank Hunter's seed, she found it tasted a little bit sour than Spyro's semen, but she thought it was just as good. When all three of them separated, Spyro moved his mouth to Elora's sex and cleaned it of their combined juices. Licking her sex clean, Spyro nibbled her clitoris a little bit and pulled away.

Spyro, Elora, and Hunter then started to eat the popcorn and watch Disney+ together after Elora put her dress back on. As they ate, Spyro noted, "We should do this type of thing more often."

Elora and Hunter nodded in agreement, as they continue to eat the popcorn. The faun then suggested to Hunter, "Why not convince Bianca to join you in a threesome?"

"I just don't know if she's open to it."

The dragon said, "We can help with that."


	10. Chapter 10

There lots of gusts of wind and snow. A blizzard had fallen on the land and it had trapped Spyro and Elora in their den for the day. Luckily, Spyro and Elora were safe inside. They had a warm fire and plenty of food to last throughout the storm but they were unfortunately bored and had nothing to do.

Spyro was the most annoyed because he had been looking forward to go outside to play in the snow, but since they were snowed in, he couldn't. As they were sitting by the fire and watching TV, Elora had an idea to make the time go faster. She asked Spyro, "I needs some help "warming up". Can you do something?"

Luckily, Spyro was able to get the hint. Uttering a low growl from his lips, Spyro pounced on Elora and they started to cuddle with each other. While doing this, they shared a passionate kiss with their tongues rubbing together. As they broke the kiss, Elora then let Spyro know, "There is one part of my body that desperately needs to be warmed."

"I get the idea."

Then, Spyro started to move his mouth down Elora's body after she took of her dress, he was kissing, licking and nibbling Elora's skin with eagerness. Elora started to purr at Spyro's ministrations and her naked body trembled in joy. Spyro's muzzle then moved between Elora's legs and then inhales the scent of her sex.

With a sharp toothed smile and a playful growl, Spyro moved to eat Elora out, but Elora stopped him briefly and then told Spyro, "Use your fire breath on my sex. I really like that."

At first, Spyro was against the idea, he cautioned, "I don't know about, I don't want to burn you."

Elora reassured him, "I'll be fine. You didn't burn me last time you did."

With relief in his mind, Spyro agreed and started to breath fire on her sex. As the flames touched her sex, the intense heat felt like a heat blanket at maximum setting as made Elora moan in pleasure and her sex throb, after a few moans, she released all of her juices on the floor.

Spyro kept breathing fire on Elora's pussy for a minute before having his mouth pressed on her sex. Elora then commanded Spyro to eat her out, Spyro happily complied. His mouth then proceeds to eat her out, giving licks and bites on her labia and her pink folds. The purple dragon enjoyed the sweet taste of her juices while his mate grabbed onto his horns and begged him not to stop.

Then, Spyro moved his mouth to her cunt and gave it a sharp bite, making her climax instantly into his mouth, but Spyro was only just getting started. He then proceeds to bite and grind Elora's clitoris with his teeth, bring her to four more orgasms. Spyro then proceeded to clean her sex with his tongue and when that was finished, he gave her clit one more nip with his teeth before moving away.

Getting himself ready, Spyro allowed Elora to envelop his shaft with her sex. As they thrusted together, Spyro moved his paw to her cunt and rubbed it with his claws, making her moan as she was pounded doggy style. When they climaxed, Spyro and Elora kissed each other at the same time, moaning in each other's mouths to muffle their noises.

Utterly exhausted, they fell asleep together, curled up by the fire.

The next day, it had stopped snowing, so Spyro and Elora started to play in the snow. As they made snow angels, Spyro commented, "Next time a blizzard comes, we should mate to make the time go by."

Elora agreed, "Great idea!"

As they kissed together, they then made a giant snow angel together.


	11. Chapter 11

Elora asked Spyro, "I want to do something I have always had on my mind."

Spyro asked, "Really? What's that?"

"I want you to use your new Spyro Tornado move on my sex."

"I...don't know. I mean I want to use it on you as well, but I can't risk hurting you."

"Oh, right. I'm afraid of that possibility too, but I think I just came up with a way to solve that problem."

"How?"

Opening a potion cabinet, Elora took out a container of green dust and sprinkled a little bit on Spyro, causing him to become small as a bug. As the small dragon was surprised at a giant Elora, he asked, "What the heck happened to me?"

Elora pointed out, "The green dust was a shrinking potion that allows whoever uses it to become small."

"How do I become big again?"

"The effects are reversed when splashed with water, causing you to grow back to your regular size. You see, Spyro, I shrunk you down so we could try this idea that I had."

Spyro was a little unsure of the idea, but he had always wanted to see what the inside of Elora's sex looked like, so he agreed, "Ok, let's do this."

Elora then lied on her back and spread her legs, presenting her sex to the small dragon. Not wasting any time, Spyro climbed up her legs and went in her sex. Luckily, the dust worked for Spyro so that he had enough room to venture inside, while not being too small.

Amazed by how her pussy resembled a pink fleshy cave, Spyro ventured a little deeper. When he had reached a perfect spot, Spyro positioned himself and started to spin. Elora was amazed with the feeling of the spinning dragon in her sex and begged Spyro to speed up.

Even though Spyro couldn't hear her, her walls started to tremble around him, so he started to spin even faster, looking like a purple and yellow tornado. Unfortunately, Elora was starting to get a little wet and her juices started to flow. The juices made Spyro slip and he started to spin out of control while bumping into her walls.

Finally, Spyro spun out of Elora's sex that blasted cum and he kept spinning until he fell down completely dizzy. Being careful not to crush her friend, Elora picked Spyro up and poured a drop of water on him, making him regrow back to his size. She tried to say, "Sorry about that."

Spyro kisses Elora on the lips, telling her, "It's fine. Thanks for the experience."

"Thanks for doing the tornado move."

They put the container back. Spyro and Elora then kissed again before Elora got on all fours as they slid in together. Thanks to the previous experience, it only takes a few thrusts for them to cum together.

As they pulled apart, Spyro moves his muzzle to her sex and starts to eat her out. Licking her sex rapidly, Spyro slid his tongue in and out, making Elora shiver in pleasure. When he felt that Elora was close, Spyro moved his mouth to her clit to nibble and bite it, making her climax. As all of her juices entered his mouth, Spyro cleaned her sex, then lightly bit and grinded her clitoris with his teeth before pulling away.

Completely spent, Spyro claimed, "The shrink dust is a nice potion to use in the future for both adventures and love. Next time we use it, it will be your turn."

"Sounds fun."


	12. Chapter 12

Elora was off exploring the forest on her own. Spyro would have gone with her, but he was suffering with a terrible cold from their latest adventure, so now he was lying in bed, sneezing uncontrollably. The faun had taken a walk into the forest to clear her mind and enjoy the great outdoors, but then she heard a mysterious noise.

As the kept walking, the noise sounded like a mix of the screech of a eagle and the neigh of a horse. Intrigued by the noise, Elora decided to find the source, running toward the sound. The weird call kept getting louder and louder, Elora saw a mysterious creature in the distance, but couldn't make out what it is.

She got a little closer and saw that it had the lower half of a horse, and the talons, wings and the head of an eagle. When Elora got closer, she was able to clearly see the creature. It was exactly how she had described it, it's hind legs and lower body were gray, while the talons on it's forepaw were golden. It's head and wings were white, it's beak was gray as well and it's eyes were golden-yellow.

The faun suddenly remembered the creature from a book she read about the mystical creatures of Avalar, this creature was a Hippogriff, a majestic creature who came from an unknown land. She wondered what a hippogriff was doing in the forest and went off to get as close to it as possible. However, as she got close, the Hippogriff hissed at her and reared its forepaws to try to fly, but immediately let out a cry of anguish.

Sensing that the creature was in pain, Elora went to the Hippogriff and caressed it's head, letting it know that she meant no harm and that she would help it out. The Hippogriff decided that Elora wasn't a threat and started to nuzzle her, turning over its left talon. A thorn had been stuck in it when the Hippogriff had been flying into the forest and it was hurting really bad.

Comforting the creature, Elora used her hands and was able to remove the talon. The Hippogriff purred in delight and laid its body on the ground. Elora starts to rub the Hippogriff's body from it's head to it's lower back, finding its wings to be especially sensitive.

As her hands went down its body, Elora then noticed it's erect shaft, which is 1 foot long. When she grasped it in her hands, the Hippogriff rumbled in pleasure. Noticing that the Hippogriff liked it, Elora continued to rub it, soon coaxing some fluids out. She then leaned out to taste the juices and enjoyed them, finding them a little salty.

She then started to suck on the Hippogriff's shaft while rubbing it. The Hippogriff had been enjoying the pleasure that Elora was giving it, even flapping it's wings a little. Soon, it was too much and the Hippogriff climaxed, filling Elora's mouth up. As Elora drank all of the juices, she smiled at the Hippogriff before giving it a kiss on the top of it's beak.

However, the Hippogriff had a mischievous look on its face and uttered a low growl. Elora became a little nervous as the Hippogriff quickly pushed her down on the ground, then used its claws to cut off Elora's clothes without cutting her skin, before starting to lick and nibble her skin.

Elora started to tremble at the licks and nibbles as she urged the Hippogriff to continue. As the Hippogriff moved its head down Elora's body, it then moved her legs apart and plunged its beak onto her bare sex. The faun was surprised at feeling the hardness of the Hippogriff's beak onto her sacred area, but started to moan as she feels the creature's tongue sliding over it as it ate her out with a passion, its rough tongue was sliding over her folds, before slipping in and out.

With every moan, Elora buckled her legs at the beast's head as it continued eating out the faun and moved its beak to her clitoris, the hardness of it creating a slight friction onto her sex, making Elora moan in pleasure. The Hippogriff then latched its beak onto Elora's clit, and started to lick and suck, even nibbling it a little. This was all too much for Elora and she climaxed into the Hippogriff's beak, her juices flowing into its mouth.

After the orgasm subsided, the Hippogriff cleaned Elora's sex, its tongue was licking up all of the juices. As all of the juices were gone, the Hippogriff moved its head away, but not before nibbling her sex a little bit more, making her wince in joy. Elora then readied herself and the Hippogriff slid his foot long cock in her sex.

As they were thrusting together, Elora rubbed her cunt and kissed the Hippogriff on it's beak. It only took less than 30 seconds before they climaxed together. They pulled apart as the Hippogriff moved backed to clean up Elora's sex before nipping it one more time, causing her to unexpectedly climax for the last time in its mouth.

Elora turned to go back home, she gave a wave to the Hippogriff as it flew away and let off a cry.


	13. Chapter 13

Spyro and Elora had been eating a marzipan cake that Elora had made for dessert and were using honey from a honey pot as a topping. As they finished the cake, Spyro had noted, "Wow. That. Was. Delicious. Also, the honey gives it an extra touch."

The dragon then cleared the plates away and Elora was about to put away the honey when she looked inside. Noticing that there was some left, Elora had a idea on how to use it. Turning to Spyro in the kitchen, Elora told Spyro, "When you're done, can you lie on the bed? I have something special for you."

He eagerly agreed and he finished washing and drying all of the the dishes before going to their bedroom and lying down. A few minutes later, Elora then appeared at the doorway and asked Spyro to close his eyes for something special. Spyro closed his eyes in eagerness and was surprised to feel something sticky running down his head and horns.

That sticky feeling was soon replaced as Spyro feels something wet sliding on his head, before feeling something starting to suck his horns. Spyro opened his eyes and found Elora sucking on his horns, she had the jar of honey in her hands. He started to ask, "What are you doing?"

However, Elora shushed him, telling him, "Just enjoy the surprise."

Elora then poured honey on his chest and started to lick it off with her tongue, nibbling his scales in the process. Spyro then purred from the ministrations as Elora then moved to his shaft, which was now fully erect. Covering it with honey, Elora proceeded to suck it like a popsicle. The purple dragon had always liked the way that Elora sucked his shaft, but the honey increased his pleasure tenfold.

Thanks to the honey, it didn't take long for Spyro to climax, his juices entering her mouth with the honey. To Elora, Spyro's juices always tasted a little salty to her, but combined with the honey, together they tasted like nirvana. Elora drank all of the juices and sucked his shaft clean before pulling away.

Spyro complimented on how it felt wonderful, while Elora enjoyed the juices. Elora then passed the honey pot to Spyro and lied on the bed, telling him, "It's you turn now, make me scream."

With a greedy smile, Spyro then poured the honey all over Elora's chest before starting to lick it. The faun purred at the dragon's tongue licking up the sticky residue and whimpered upon feeling his teeth nibble her breasts. Spyro kept this up before moving his mouth to her sex. Taking the rest of the honey, Spyro poured all of it in her pussy. Elora then moaned at the feeling of the honey in her sex, but then that feeling changed as Spyro immediately slid his tongue inside.

At the taste of the honey and Elora's juices combined, Spyro lost all reason as he ravenously licked up all of the juices and honey, bringing his mate to a climax. Even as Elora came, Spyro wasn't done eating her out. With a deep growl into her sex, Spyro started to eat out Elora harder, his tongue licking her folds, her labia and her walls inside, desperately trying to drink up her juices.

His mouth pushed deeper, sucking and biting her sex like a primal animal. With his talented mouth work, Spyro brought climax after climax from Elora. It must have taken at least 5 climaxes, before Elora begged Spyro to stop. At the sound of Elora, Spyro moved his mouth to her clit so he could kiss it, lick it and grind his lips on it, bringing one more climax to Elora.

As Elora came with a cry of Spyro's name, Spyro licked up all of the juices and moves his muzzle away from her sex, but not before nipping her clit gingerly with his teeth.

Putting on their clothes, Spyro remarked, "Maybe we should do some other food kinks, what food do you want to do next?"

"How about chocolate?"

"That is a wonderful idea."

Spyro smiled at the thought before kissing Elora on the lips as they lied on the bed and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Spyro and Elora were cleaning up the den today and were now cleaning up the potion cabinet, which was the last thing. As they cleaned up all of the bottles and containers, one container caught Elora's eye. In it contained the Shrink Dust, the magical dust that could make whoever is covered by it shrink.

As Elora showed Spyro the container, they remembered the last time they used it, so that Spyro could use his Spyro Tornado move on Elora's sex. Elora then asked Spyro, "Can we do it again?"

"Sure."

Then, Spyro had a smirk on his face as he snatched the container from Elora, telling her, "There's something I have always wanted to try."

"What?"

He sprinkled the dust on Elora, causing her to shrink down, then he picked up the faun and carried her over to his huge shaft. Placing her on the top of it, Spyro then commanded her, "Suck it."

Wanting to please her mate, Elora moved to the head of his shaft and tried to place her mouth over it, but to no avail. Elora was able to fit her mouth over at least the slit of his shaft and she started to suck on it with eagerness. To help out his tiny mate, Spyro starts to rub his shaft with his paws, his claws gently scratching his balls.

Having difficulty making him climax, Elora started to nibble the head of his shaft. Due to her being small, the bites felt like tiny stings on his shaft, but that was enough to make him climax. As Spyro started to cum, he lifted Elora with his paw in order not to fill her up.

When he finished, he allowed the small faun to lick up the remaining juices on his shaft. Even though she was tiny, the dragon's juices were enough to satisfy Elora. After his shaft was cleaned by Elora, Spyro picked up the faun and poured a drop of water on her, making her grow back to her original size.

As Elora thanked Spyro for the experience, he kissed Elora on the lips. Breaking the kiss, Spyro slyly said, "My turn."

Spyro sprinkled the Shrink Dust on himself, shrinking himself. Elora then spread her legs and revealed her sex to the small dragon, who wasted no time and climbed inside of her sex. Reaching a perfect spot, Spyro balanced on his tail and started to spin. As he increased speed, Spyro moved his spinning body against her g-spot, providing some friction to it.

Elora was in bliss due to the pressure on her g-spot and she begged Spyro to spin faster. As Spyro spun faster and faster, the dragon became a tornado and spun even more rapidly against Elora's g-spot. When Elora was close, Spyro spun at maximum speed, swirling at her sex with such force that Elora unleashed a huge climax, releasing fluids and the dragon out of her sex.

Seeing Spyro now covered with her juices, continuing to spin on the ground until he winded down and stopped, she noticed he was completely dizzy, so she then poured a drop of water on Spyro, washing off the juices from his body and growing him back. She asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Sorry about getting you dizzy."

"It's fine."

The purple dragon then immediately moved his muzzle between her legs and started to lick her sex. Wasting no time, Spyro moved his mouth to her clitoris and started to rub his lips all around it, immediately bringing her to climax with the added pressure of his chin. Spyro then forced four more orgasms from Elora by using his mouth on her clit before cleaning her sex.

When it was clean, Spyro moved his head away, but not before nipping her clit with his sharp teeth and breathing fire on it, making her squeal and squirm.

As Spyro and Elora put away the Shrink Dust, they agreed that the Shrink dust is one of the best items to use for mating.  
They then shared a kiss before falling asleep, curling up together on the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

On this day, Spyro and Elora were training to improve their fighting skills. They were currently practicing their skills on some dummy Rhynocs made out of wood. Elora would unleash powerful kicks and punches on the dummies while Spyro would attack using his fire breath, horns and tail. With every attack, a dummy would completely break apart and they kept this up until 3 were left.

Allowing Elora to rest, Spyro decided to take care of the last three. Clearing his mind and taking a deep breath, Spyro breathed fire on the first dummy, burning it into a crisp. Then he breathed ice onto the second one, turning it into a block of ice before shatttering it with his Spyro Tornado technique. Finally, Spyro breathed lightning onto the final one, shocking it and blowing it up. As Spyro destroyed the dummies, Elora was astonished at how he was able to effectively switch between elements to completely obliterate them. Cleaning up the remains of the dummies, Spyro and Elora went back home.

Later that day, Spyro and Elora were currently mating with each other. Elora had just eaten out Spyro, and was now wating for him to do the same. As she was lying on her back, naked with her legs spread and her sex bare, Spyro took in the scent of her vagina and was about to eat her out when Elora stopped him and then begged, "Spyro, can you use your different elemental breaths on me while eating me out?"

Spyro was uncertain at first, "I dunno. What if I hurt you?"

Elora reminded him, "You wont, you've breathed fire on my pussy many times before and didn't hurt me one bit."

"Oh. Ok, I guess it's worth a shot."

Now fully convinced, Spyro started to lightly breathe fire onto her sex, making Elora purr as the flames gently warmed her sex, causing it to throb and get wet. Spyro breathed fire on her pussy for one minute straight, before starting to slide his tongue in and out. Thanks to the hot breath earlier, Elora was able to climax easily.

As Spyro drank all of her juices, he started to breathe his ice breath onto Elora's vulva. The faun started to shiver at the cold feeling and her sex started to leak even more. Covering her sex with his mouth, Spyro kept breathing his ice breath on her sex while sliding his tongue in and out faster. With a heavy moan, Elora came a second time into the dragon's mouth.

Spyro then moved his mouth to her clitoris and started to lick and suck it with his lips while biting her clit with his teeth. Elora then reminded Spyro, "Don't forget about your Lightning Breath."

With a sneaky smile, Spyro stopped attending to Elora's cunt, causing her to beg, "No! Don't stop! Please continue, I'm now on edge!"

Taking a moment to build up electricity in his mouth, Spyro then started to bite and grind Elora's sex with his teeth, while allowing electricity to flow through his teeth. She always loved the way that Spyro used his teeth to bite and grind her c***, but the electricity multiplied the feeling by 100. With a huge cry of Spyro's name, Elora unleashed yet another huge climax into Spyro's mouth.

Noticing how Elora loved this, Spyro forced two more orgasms out of her using electricity on his teeth before moving away and sliding his shaft in her. They started to thrust together in harmony and it would take less than a minute due to all that Elora's vagina went through. As they climaxed together, they embraced each other in a hug and shared a passionate kiss.

Utterly exhausted, Elora told Spyro, "Wow, Spyro. Just...wow. The lightning element is my personal favorite one out of all of..."

However, before she finished her sentence, Spyro was using his electricity charged teeth on her cunt again, immediately bringing her to one more climax.

Licking up the juices, Spyro lightly nibbled on her clitoris with his teeth, before pulling away. He then noted, "Well, if you really like the electricity breath, I'll definitely try to use it more when we are mating."

"Also, given your Spyro Tornado, the elements would make things more interesting."

Spyro smiled at the thought before embracing Elora with a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Spyro and Elora were getting a good night's sleep when Elora felt something wet slide across her neck. She took a second to look around her and see where it came from, but didn't see anything, so she immediately went back asleep, but she then felt the feeling again on her neck.

Elora turned to wake Spyro up to see what's going on, but was greeted with a warm lick in the face. It turned out that Spyro was licking her, but he was still fast asleep in the process, it was like he was sleep mating with her.

The faun wanted to wake Spyro up, but a lick on the lips completely changed her mind. Plus, it was always dangerous to wake a sleepwalker up. With that in mind, Elora lied back down on the bed and allowed Spyro to continue, she just decided to go with the flow.

As Elora just kept letting things happen, the sleeping dragon grabbed her shoulders and started to lick her neck more forcibly. She enjoyed the feeling of Spyro's tongue on her neck and then started to whimper as he started to nibble on it. The way that Spyro was licking and nibbling her neck was making her sex wet. Soon, Elora couldn't take it anymore.

Positioning herself, Elora spread her legs and gently pushed Spyro's muzzle at her sex, anxiously hoping to feeling his tongue. That wish was soon granted and Elora purred like a kitty cat as Spyro started to gently lick her sex. Spyro soon started to slide his tongue in and out of her sex. After a few minutes of that, Elora couldn't take it anymore and with a loud cry of Spyro's name, she climaxed on his muzzle.

Unfortunately, that loud cry was enough to cause Spyro to wake up. Spyro opened his eyes and was shocked to see his muzzle, covered in juices and buried in his mate's sex. As he pulled away, Spyro was about to ask, "What happened?"

Without answering, Elora pushed his muzzle back on her sex and then explained to Spyro, "Don't worry about it, Spyro. Just keep eating me out."

Unable to argue with that logic, Spyro shrugged and started to eat Elora out again, making her whimper. Moving his mouth to her vagina, Spyro started to bite and nibble her clitoris lightly, causing more juices to enter his mouth. As Spyro felt that Elora was close, he growled in her vulva and gently bit her clit before softly grinding it with his teeth, making her cum.

He continued to do this for a while, causing three more orgasms before the pruple dragon cleaned her sex up. Spyro then pulled his muzzle away, but not before giving one more little nip on her clitoris with his teeth.

As Spyro and Elora were getting ready for bed again, Spyro asked, "What happened?"

Elora told Spyro, "Well, I noticed that you was sleep mating with me, so I played along with your dream sequence and I enjoyed every moment of it."

Spyro smiled at the thought and told Elora, "That's nice, the whole time, I was thinking of you."

"Aw."

They then shared a passionate kiss before lying down on the bed. Telling each other good night, they soon fell asleep again and didn't wake up again until morning.


	17. Chapter 17

Spyro was doing a training course that Elora set up for him and the course was filled with practice dummies and obstacles for him to go through. On Elora's command, Spyro positioned himself and used his Spyro Tornado technique to spin through the enemies and to avoid the traps. He was soon able to complete the course in a couple of minutes, but while Elora cheered for him, Spyro wasn't able to stop spinning.

Letting Elora know, "Watch out!"

Seeing Spyro spinning out of control and moving towards her, Elora said, "Uh oh."

Elora made a run for it as spinning dragon chased the faun through the forest, spinning through some trees and knocking them down in the process. The dragon and faun eventually collided together and started to roll through the forest until they both fell into a field and ended up losing consciousness

As Spyro and Elora came to, they realized they were in a field of purple flowers and Elora told Spyro, "Wow. Look at all these flowers. Why don't we smell them?"

"Great idea."

Both of them brought a flower to their noses and took in the scent of it. The scent was like that of lavender, causing them to smell it even more, but the scent of the flower stirred something deep inside of Spyro, which was the need to mate. The scent soon caused Spyro to playfully growl, but the scent didn't affect Elora like that.

Elora enjoyed the scent of the flower very much and was going to compliment it to Spyro, but then she noticed that Spyro was growling. She tried to reach out to Spyro by asking, "Is somethi-"

Before she could finish, she found herself pinned to the ground by the dragon. Spyro then started to lick and nibble her neck, while his paw slipped between her legs and rubbed her sex, he explained, "I just can't help it. These flowers smell so good that they make me feel horny."

Spyro kept doing his thing, Elora didn't know what was going on, but enjoyed what Spyro was doing to her, so she just laid there and let him carry on. When Spyro stopped rubbing her pussy, he started to slide his claws in and out of her sex. The fingering, plus the licks and nibbles on her neck soon caused her to climax.

As the scent of her sex caught Spyro's attention, he moved his muzzle between her legs and started to eat her out. He was attacking her sex with licks and nibbles, eating her out with a passion. Feeling the pleasure of his mouth caused Elora to grab Spyro's horns and thrust into his muzzle.

The purple dragon also wanted to focus on certain parts of Elora's sex, there was one part throbbing for him and that was her clitoris. Taking her clit into his mouth, Spyro softly bit and grind it with his teeth, soon making her climax again.

At the sound of Elora begging him to continue, Spyo kept on biting and grinding her clit, forcing two more orgasms through her. When he was finished, he slid into her as they started to thrust together. Spyro and Elora kissed each other as they worked in rhythm. While thrusting together, their tongues were rubbing at each other fighting with dominance. Soon, they moaned into each other's mouths as they came together,

Calming each other down, Elora giggled as she told Spyro, "My sex is still pretty sticky from our love making."

"No worries, I'll take care of it."

Spyro then moved down and cleaned her sex with his tongue, lightly nibbling her clit and labia when he was done. Elora then asked, "What happened you, Spyro?"

He commented, "Like I said, the flowers made me do it."

Taking a flower, Elora tells Spyro, "I'll do research on it to see what happened."


	18. Chapter 18

Spyro decided to visit an old friend of his, a pink fire-type dragon named Ember. The two of them had been friends ever since they were younger, so Spyro decided to see how she had been doing. Elora would have came with him, but...

* * *

Earlier today, Spyro read a note Elora left him. It read,

Hey Spyro, I am doing some adventuring of my own. Feel free to explore wherever you like. See you tonight.

XOXO.

Elora.

* * *

Spyro decided to take take the opportunity to revisit an old friend. When he finally entered inside Ember's den, Spyro met Ember and they greeted each other, Ember beamed, "Spyro? Is that you?"

"Yep, Spyro the Dragon."

"Oh my god! How have you been all this time?"

He commented, "Doing great, you look pretty."

"Thanks."

Throughout the whole day, Spyro and Ember had lunch, played some games and talked about life for both of them. Spyro talked about living with his mate Elora and asked Ember, "Is there a mate you have?"

"His name is Flame, Flame is a red dragon who is also a fire-type like me. He would have been here as well, but he had been exploring on his own."

"Oh, that's what Elora is doing too, so I guess it's just you and me alone together."

"Yeah."

Now they were bored, so Ember then took at Spyro and notices his body, it was stunning and completely powerful to her. With a sneaky smile on her face, Ember decided to try something. She then called for Spyro and when he turned around, kisses him on the muzzle. Spyro was completely shocked at what Ember was doing, but started to enjoy the kiss. Not wanting to be rude and broke the kiss, Spyro returned the kiss back to Ember as they moaned in pleasure.

As the kiss continued, Spyro's shaft became erect. Ember noticed this and slid her paw down to grab his shaft, while breaking the kiss. Spyro tries to convince Ember, "I don't know, our mates could be upset if they catch us cheating."

"Don't worry, we can make sure they don't know."

"Well..."

"Please, I insist, let me treat you."

"...ok."

She then proceeded to stroke his shaft with her paw, her claws lightly scratching it. While she was stroking Spyro, she was also licking and nibbling his chin and neck, he tried to ignore it but the pressure was too great for him. With a grunt, Spyro climaxed on Ember's paw, coating it with his semen.

Ember then took her paw to her muzzle and licks his seed off before moving down to suck his shaft. Spyro was amazed by how Ember was doing and begged her, "Keep it up."

As Ember continued to suck Spyro off, she began to nibble him in the process while also taking the opportunity to stroke his shaft as well. This was all too much for Spyro and with a loud roar, he came in Ember's mouth.

His seed filled Ember's mouth and she thought that it tasted it sweet, if a little salty and she drank it all while commenting, "Wow, Spyro. Your juices taste good, now it's time for you to return the favor."

Entranced by seeing Ember on all fours and seeing her soaking sex, Spyro brought his muzzle towards it and started to sniff it. The scent of her pussy brought out Spyro's primal instincts and he started to eat Ember out aggressively. Ember moaned by how Spyro was eating her out and she grabbed his horns and started to thrust against his muzzle, begging him, "Please, continue."

"That's what I'm doing."

The way that Spyro used his tongue on her folds caused Ember to cum into his mouth, but Spyro wasn't done with her yet. With a deep growl on her sex, Spyro started to bite and nibble Ember's sex aggressively. Every bite on her sex was soon met with juice flowing in his mouth, Spyro even breathed a little fire on her sex before starting to eat her out again, to which Ember replied in ecstasy, "Man, you are quite the expert."

Spyro forced five more orgasms out of Ember before she started to beg him, "Ok, stop now, please."

At the sound of Ember, Spyro moved his muzzle to Ember's clitoris, biting and grinding it with his teeth, forcing one more climax from her. As she was tired from the orgasm, Spyro cleaned her sex and nibbled her clit a little more before moving away. Spyro then said to Ember, "Be honest. Was I being too aggressive? I'm sorry if I was."

Ember consoled him, "No need to be sorry, you did great."

Spreading her legs again, Ember allows Spyro to slide his shaft in her, saying, "Come on, one more."

They started to thrust against each other with Spyro moving his paw to her sex, lightly rubbing her cunt. Not wanted to be done so easily, Ember nibbled on Spyro's neck. Soon, they climaxed together with a loud roar, thanks to the added pleasure to each other.

As they got back up, Spyro decided, "We should keep it a secret."

"And we will."

"Maybe next time I come back here, I can bring Elora and Flame could join us too in a foursome."

"I like the idea."

After one more kiss, Spyro said goodbye and flew away.


	19. Chapter 19

Ember came to visit Spyro and Elora at their home, Spyro was happy to see her, "Ember! You made it!"

Elora asked, "Who's Ember?"

Spyro explained, "Just an old friend of mine."

She looked at Ember and shook her hand, saying, "Any friend of Spyro's is a friend of mine. Please come in, make yourself at home."

They were now sitting in their living room, where Ember was telling them of her own adventures alongside her lovely mate, Flame. However, Ember told them, "Flame was actually supposed to meet up with the rest of us, but unfortunately had a situation to deal with in Avalar."

As she continues to talk about Flame, Elora asked, "Have you ever mated with him?"

Ember told them, "Well, we did mate occasionally, but we do not mate that much these days."

This soon caused Ember to be a little sad, "It's too bad because I wanted the four of us to hang out together."

Wanting to cheer Ember up, Spyro said, "We can still try something we all would like."

He then asks both Ember and Elora, "Maybe we could all do a threesome together?"

Elora was waiting for Spyro to ask the idea and she agreed without hesitation, "That is a great idea."

Ember was also excited, but was unsure, asking, "How exactly are we able to do such a thing?"

Spyro told them, "We can take turns mating together and since Ember is our guest, it's only fair we allow you to go first."

Taking her time, Ember spread her legs, allowing Spyro to slide his shaft inside her. As the two dragons were thrusting together, Elora took the opportunity to push her sex against Spyro's muzzle. Spyro was surprised, but when the smell of Elora's sex came to his nostrils, he began eating her out with a loving passion.

He used his tongue on Elora, sliding it in and out with her sex while nibbling her sex with his teeth, allowing her juices to slide in his maw. It didn't take long for Elora to climax, her juices were rapidly flowing in his mouth as the purple dragon drank them all, then nibbled Elora's sex gingerly as he started to thrust faster with Ember.

Soon, Ember and Spyro came together as Elora came into Spyro's mouth again after he bit her with just the right amount of force.

They then switched places with Elora thrusting together with Spyro while he was eating out Ember. As Spyro was eating out Ember with his tongue and teeth, he lightly breathed a little fire on her sex, making her shiver and squirm each time he did so. Ember enjoys the pleasure that Spyro brings to her and begged him, "Please, keep it up. Don't stop, Spyro!"

The three of them soon came together as Spyro was able to increase the pleasure on both of them. Removing their sexes from Spyro, Elora then spread her legs to Ember. Getting the general idea, Ember presented her own sex and started to rub her sex with Elora's.

As they rubbed their sexes together, Spyro was trying really hard not to rub himself. A couple of minutes of rubbing later, and Ember and Elora climaxed together, covering their sexes with their combined juices. When they moved apart, Spyro then slid his muzzle between their legs and began cleaning their sexes with his tongue. Once they were fully cleaned, Spyro moved his muzzle away, but not before nipping their clits with his teeth, making both of them moan.

After their sex session, Ember went back home, but not before telling Spyro and Elora, "Thanks for the threesome, I'll be back soon and I'll be sure to bring flame alone next time."

Spyro grinned, telling her, "Goodbye, thanks for coming."

* * *

Ember flew home and once she made it back, she received a message from Flame that read,

Dear Ember,

Once again, I apologize for being absent all day because of the situation in Avalar. I'm coming home soon and I have a special treat for you. Love you.

Flame

* * *

Ember was now smiling, because she knew she was about to have some more fun with her mate.


	20. Chapter 20

Spyro and Elora were chilling on Dragon Shores with Elora naked since she left her dress behind. As much as they wanted to get it on, they were enjoying just sitting back, watching each other moving their heads with their eyes closed to the various types music playing on boomboxes that other beachgoers brought with them. The cool air combined with the heat of the fire on Spyro's scaly purple skin and Elora's bare fur. Elora did not know what it was, but something got her giggling hysterically, making Spyro look at her quizzically, "What?" Is some thing funny, Elora?"

"Hehehehehe, I don't know. You think I look sexy, right?"

"Without a doubt."

"Mmm. Well, I can...be more sexy if you want."

"How so?"

Slowly, she stood up and waiting for a bass-heavy hip-hop song to be heard. Once one started playing, a naked Elora began to feel herself up, giving Spyro a sexy stare and swayed her hips back and forth. A few times, her hand brushed her pussy, making her breath in sharply. At one point, Elora turned around and twerked, the clapping sound of her butt in harmony with the song playing and giving Spyro an even better view of her pussy.

It wasn't until Elora came up to him that Spyro noticed he was absentmindedly stroking his own cock. She caressed his shoulders and kissed his head. She looked down for a moment and then began to give the purple dragon a lap dance. Spyro grew rock hard, feeling her butt cheeks gyrate on his laps and her wet pussy sliding up and down his cock.

Soon, it was more of a pussyjob than it was a lap dance. Eventually, Elora stopped so Spyro didn't cum there and then, but then the music that was playing suddenly switched off. However, that didn't stop Elora, who began shaking her breasts to make the sway around in front of Spyro's face.

The air suddenly became filled with only the crackle of the fire and crickets. Yet, his heartbeat seemed deafening as he stared at Elora shaking her boobs, pratically being put in a trance. She then positioned herself over Spyro as he lined up his cock to easily enter her.

It felt like an eternity, but Spyro was soon in heaven. The walls of Elora's vagina gripped him like a vise and she let out a moan as she bottomed out at the hilt of his shaft. To Spryo, Elora was tight and hot, she felt and fucked like a pornstar as he began to thrust into the faun, picking up speed. Both their moans and grunts filled the air, slowly but surely working to a crescendo.

Elora stood up with juice dripping on her thighs, turned around and bent over, exposing her beautiful pussy to Spyro as she sat down on Spyro's cock again. She rode him hard, saying "fuck me" through her teeth repeatedly. Spyro grabbed her hips and matched his thrusts to her riding. Soon enough, that feeling of approaching orgasm was rebuilding and he managed to blurt out, "I'm...ah...gonna fucking cum."

The faun encouraged him, "Go ahead, do it if you must. Get it all over me- OH! OH!"

Spyro felt her inner muscles clamp down on him and Elora collapsed back onto him. That must've set her off and it was his turn now, so Spyro did as Elora obliged. He began to thrust his purple scaly cock through Elora's bare butt cheeks while pushing them together. As the purple dragon went light-headed, he let ropes loose all over her ass and her lower back. She took her hand and rubbed it in while shaking her coated ass for him as she climaxed too. His cum blasted in her and her cum spilled out of her, it was a mess by the time they were drained.

When they couldn't anymore, Spyro muttered, "Holy...fuck."

Elora replied, "Agreed, Spyro. Holy fuck is right. Oh my god."

"That was, I think, the best I ever had so far."

"Glad I could be of service and I think this was the best time so far too."

"What could be better?"

"Beats me, but I'm something will outrank this soon."

Afterwards, they went to go rinse off in the beach water. In the cool water, though they were too spent to go again, Spryo and Elora caressed each other's bodies, leaning on each other. We went home a few hours later and went to bed that night, exhausted, naked and happy. In the dark, cool bedroom, Spyro spooned Elora soft, tight body, knowing there was more to come the next day.


	21. Chapter 21

Spyro had gone to visit Ember again, only this time, he had a special gift for her and Flame, her mate. He wanted Elora to come with him, but she insisted on looking after the house while he was away. As he entered the den, Spyro introduced himself, "You must be Flame."

Flame said, "Yep, that's me."

He looked at Flame's body and said, "You know what's surprising, Flame?"

"What?"

"You and I look very much alike."

Based their appearances, Flame was the same size as Spyro, but was orange-red in color. His horns were curved and dark red and his tail was shaped like a arrow. Flame noticed his similarities to Spyro and concurred, "Huh. You are right. It's almost like we're twins or something."

After introducing themselves, Spyro, Ember, and Flame started to chat together and as they were talking, Spyro was really interested to find that Ember and Flame's adventures were just as awesome as his and Elora's.

Soon, Flame went to the kitchen to make snacks for everyone, leaving Spyro and Ember alone in the living room. Spyro then takes this opportunity to reveal something, "I have a gift for you, Ember."

"What is it?"

He gave her a jar of Shrink Dust that Spyro got from a local alchemist. Ember wondered, "It's a cool gift, but how do I use it?"

Spyro explained, "It's use is to make mating more interesting for both you and Flame. Elora certainly likes this stuff."

Ember soon got curious and wanted to try it out, so Spyro gathered some dust on his paw and sprinkled it on his head. The dust didn't take too long to work and the purple dragon soon shrank down to the size of a dragonfly. She was surprised to see Spyro small like that, but thought that he looked a little bit cute. Spyro then asked Ember to spread her legs and she did, revealing her soaked sex. He then climbed up her legs and enter her sex, shocking Ember with the contact.

When he reached a perfect spot in her sex, Spyro position himself and started to use his Spyro Tornado technique, spinning at Ember's walls. Ember was moaning at the feeling of Spyro spinning in her sex and begged him to keep it up. Spyro obliged without hesitation and sped up some more, soon looking like a tornado in the process.

The feeling eventually became too much for Ember and she climaxed, ejecting Spyro out of her sex alongside her juices. As the purple dragon was spinning out of her sex, he soon stopped, feeling completely dizzy. Ember then picked up Spyro and was gently holding him in her paw, taking care not to crush him. Spyro then instructed Ember to pour water on him, and is soon brough back to normal size.

Now the two were waiting for Flame, when Spyro noticed the mess on Ember's sex. He was then nervous, because Flame would come back at any second, but as he watched her juice run down her folds, he had an idea. With a sly grin on his face, Spyro then moves his muzzle between her legs.

As his muzzle touches her sex, Spyro inhaled her scent before licking her sex with his tongue. Ember was surprised at first, but Spyro told her that he was cleaning her up, and she allowed him to continue. Spyro kept licking her folds and then slid his tongue in and out and nibble her labia, causing Ember to moan some more as more juices entered his mouth.

Noticing that Ember was close again, Spyro then moves his mouth to her clitoris, then he bit and grinded it with his fangs, bringing her to a huge climax. Spyro then drank up all of her juices and lick her sex clean, then moved his head away, but not before nibbling her clit lightly with his teeth for a few more seconds.

Both were immediately exhausted after the intense oral sex session. Ember thanked Spyro for helping her out and gave him a kiss.  
At that moment, Flame came in with a huge bowl of popcorn, asking, "What did I miss?"

Spyro and Ember replied, "You didn't miss anything."

They then started eating the popcorn together and as they ate, Spyro brought out the gift, asking them, "Please use it wisely."

Ember and Flame said, "Don't worry, we will."

Soon, the popcorn was finished and it was time for Spyro to go home. Spyro then started to fly away, but not before telling Ember and Flame, "I'll bring Elora with me next time. I promise."

As Ember waved goodbye to Spyro, she then heard Flame's voice and turned around to find the fire dragon holding the Shrink Dust with a smile on his face. Ember then smiled herself and shared a kiss with Flame as they entered their bedroom eager to start their mating.


	22. Chapter 22

Today, it was December 24th, Christmas Eve. Spyro and Elora had a little party, but soon their friends had to leave.

Now, they were both spending it together at home, waiting for Santa Claus to leave his workshop and roam.

Unfortunately, they seemed to have trouble keeping awake. They tried everything they could to give their bodies a good shake.

Drinking hot chocolate, telling scary stories and even watching the night sky. However, nothing was working, so they felt high and dry.

* * *

As Spyro was about to give up, "I don't know, Elora. Maybe we should just go to sleep."

However, Elora protested, "Wait, I have one more idea in mind."

Spyro asked, "What's that?"

* * *

She surprised the dragon by kissing him on the lips, Spyro returned the kiss with eagerness and grabbed her hips.

As they broke the kiss, they were lying down on the floor, Elora suggested that they have sex to stop feeling bored.

Spyro agreed with her and presented his shaft, completely erect from before. Elora immediately started sucking it and licking it with her tongue, going, "1, 2, 3, 4."

This caused Spyro to shudder and growl lightly. He soon came in her mouth, she gagged, but only slightly.

Even after swallowing all of his juices, Elora still was not done yet. Continuing to suck and lick, Elora said, "I'll suck you dry, I bet."

Forcing climax after climax from Spyro, it had been eventually five orgasms. Before Elora licked his shaft clean, she waited for him to cease his spasms.

Now that Elora was lying back and spreading her lovely faun legs, Spyro immediately moved his muzzle to her sex as semen pooled up in his dragon eggs.

Spyro inhaled her scent before licking her cunt. Licking ferociously with his tongue, Elora could not help but grunt.

He never let up as he was sliding his tongue back and forth. Elora begged as her body temperature went north.

When she got close, Spyro removed his tongue and lightly blew fire onto her sex. Elora then climaxed in his mouth, but Spyro wasn't done yet, saying, "I feel so hexed."

The pruplr dragon attacked her sex relentlessly, constantly licking every fold. He was biting and nibbling her labia, forcing climax and climax, or so he was told.

Elora began to cum and cum while wildly wagging the tail on her bum.

Soon, Elora was feeling tired, so Spyro moved his maw straight to her clit. Biting and grinding it with his teeth, Spyro didn't to stop, not one bit.

Forcing one more climax from Elora, Spyro gently licked her clean. Then, he moved his muzzle away as he felt no more cum in his sack of beans.

After nibbling her clit one more time, they lied down and heard a lot of owl hoots. They soon fell asleep, unaware to the sound of boots.

Spyro and Elora were sleeping, unaware to the ruffling of the chimney and reindeer feet. All the dragon and faun could hear was their own slow heartbeat.

Soon, the tree in their house had presents underneath. There were even gifts in stockings and wreaths.

A green and red present was nestled between the dragon and faun. Spyro and Elora promptly opened it at the crack of dawn.

* * *

There was a note that said, " For the two lovebirds. Merry X-Mas, Santa Claus."

* * *

Spyro said, "From January to December, we'll both stay lovestruck."

Elora said, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good fuck."


	23. Chapter 23

Spyro and Elora have a healthy sex life, but they both decide to spice things up when they invited Cynder for a threesome. Elora asked, "Who's Cynder?"

"Another old friend of mine."

"I should also introduce you some old friends of my own."

"Good idea."

When Cynder came, she asked Elora, "Who are you?"

"Elora."

"Are you a goat?"

The purple dragon corrected her, "She's a faun."

Cynder made herself at home by lying down on a nearby couch, Spyro lied down the floor and Elora quickly got between his legs and started giving him a slow, wet blowjob, Cynder joined her on the other side of Spyro's purple dick and sucked one side of his cock while the faun did the other side.

As Elora moved her mouth down the side of the dick, Cynder moved up in perfect unison so his cock was being pleasured from all sides. The two horny literal animals guided their hot mouths up and down his cock. Spyro was moaning deeply as the two female animals slobbered over his cock and balls. He writhed from the busty faun and dragon worshipping his cock and smiled at them, "Fuck yes!"

The insane amount of pleasure stimulated his hard dick. Elora then lifted her breasts and Cynder followed her lead, they squashed their triple D jugs around the throbbing dick and slowly started titfucking the penis in front of them. Spyro groaned as four soft breasts massaged his cock from all angles, "Ahhhhh...ahhhhhh, I'm struggling to hold back...it's so good...please let me come between your tits."

Also, Elora's hard nipples poked into Cynder's equally hard nipples as they continued to drop their giant tits onto Spyro's scaly shaft while massaging the angry purple dick between the soft breasts of each other. The over stimulated dick was pulsing now on the edge of coming and releasing a week's worth of hot cum over the two women, even though it had only been a day since their last intercourse. He yelled, "I'm so close! Please keep going!"

After eight more strokes of the four tits enveloping his cock, Spyro saw them use their buttocks, Elora's butt mushed with Cynder's as their asses went up and down. He was even tickled by their tails and Spyro finally began to cum as he roared, "Ah...Noo...fuuck!"

Spyro felt the hot cum in his balls pulse up his cock like emptying a tube of toothpaste. His cock was still trapped between the four butt cheeks as he blasted out and erupted cum all over the faces of Elora and Cynder. Semen shot out hard and fast and covered the faces of both women. Elora and Cynder kept jiggling, rubbing and massaging his cock as he continued cumming and had now covered the tops of all their tits.

Two streams of cum shot out into the air and landed on Elora's cute little butt and tail, two more landed on Cynder's butt and tail as well. The dragon bucked and through his head back now as he continued letting a week's load of cum out all over the beautiful busty women.

While the four buttocks never left his dick, Spyro continued cumming and it felt like a never-ending stream and both the faun and dragon realized that. Elora was first and dropped her head onto the purple dragon's cock as she sucked the fifth stream of cum from Spyro's pulsing cock. He continued screaming in pleasure as he felt the plump lips of his redhead lover suck out and swallow the semen.

Thick, fast and plentiful loads exploded from his cock and landed on Elora's face, her tits, neck, stomach and back. Cynder then aimed the cock slightly towards her and she was painted. His sixth creamy load landed on Cynder's face as she kept jerking the cock while Spyro was ejaculating in bliss.

Eventually, Spyro could no longer move a muscle and just lied there on the floor, relaxing as his dick was finally shrinking. Both Elora and Cynder collapsed with him with satisfied smiles on their faces. They cuddled up to each other, pressing their big tits around Spyro's as they fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

After Spyro introduced Elora to Cynder, she secretly requested him, "Next time, let it be just you and me."

Spyro agreed and the day after, he went to meet Cynder for a day together. When they met in the forest, they started to talk about their lives now, Cynder started off with, "I don't think I have asked this before, but what happened to your voice? It sounds different nowadays."

"Can you explain?"

"Well, you used to sound like Elijah Wood."

"Who do you think I sound like now?"

"Tom Kenny and I noticed Sparx doesn't speak in full sentences anymore."

"Oh. Do you know if Ignitus still sounds like Gary Oldman?"

"He does. I still sound the same too."

"Ok, what do you do these days?"

Cynder surprised Spyro by telling him, "I have a reputation for being a shadowy hero at night, using my shadow powers to ambush criminals and defeat them."

"Whoa."

"Whoa seems like the right word."

"Like Batman?"

"Like Batman, though I think Batdragon would be more accurate."

When the two dragons finished talking, they decided to go for a flight together. As they soared above the clouds, they soon landed in a meadow of flowers. Sitting in the fields, Spyro and Cynder soon took in the scent of flowers around them, but Spyro then noticed another scent and it was coming from Cynder. Spyro asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's just that not having a mate has caused me to be in heat and now that I'm with you, the heat has grown and become more deeper."

Spyro soon had a smirk on his face as he now had a idea. Moving ever so slowly so as not to make a sound, Spyro sneaked behind Cynder, before moving his paw between her legs and on her sex. Cynder was shocked and started to ask, "Spyro, what are you doing?"

The purple dragon simply shushed her and told her, "Relax."

As he started rubbing her sex, his fingers would slide back and forth on her folds, before sliding in and out of her sex, making Cynder moan in ecstasy. His claws also lightly scratched her insides while Spyro was fingering Cynder, providing more pleasure to her.

After a couple of minutes of fingering, Spyro's paw and Cynder's sex were both soaked as Cynder was becoming wet and wetter. Soon Cynder couldn't take it anymore and begged Spyro, "Make me cum. Now. Please."

Smiling at the desperation her voice, Spyro lightly bit Cynder's neck and sped up his paw, soon bringing her to climax. Spyro soon removed his paw from her sex and lightly scratched her clit with his claws. Observing the juices covering it, Spyro licked his paw clean. Loving the taste of Cynder, Spyro wanted more and he immediately brought his muzzle between her legs, much to her surprise.

Taking in a deep whiff of her sex, Spyro announced "Prepare to be eaten out."

His tongue slid in and out like his paw while his teeth nibbled on her labia and folds. With his ministrations, Spyro received some of Cynder's juices in his mouth and swallowed them before continuing. He even stopped eating her out for a moment to lightly breathe fire on her sex, which excited her more as Cynder shuddered, "Two types of hot, I love it."

Finally, when he thought Cynder was close, Spyro moved his muzzle to her clit and bites and grinds it with his teeth, effectively making her climax in his mouth. Spyro immediately licked up her juices and resumed biting and grinding her sex, causing her to cum three more times.

He then cleaned up her sex and moved his muzzle away, but not before nibbling her clit lightly again, making her moan. Soon, Spyro revealed his shaft, but before he slid it in, he asked, "Cynder, are you OK with this?"

As she gave him a smile, Spyro interpreted her smile as yes and slid inside Cynder. They soon started to hump together, matching a rhythm. Thanks to Spyro's early treatment, it did not take too long for Cynder to climax, with Spyro soon following after.

In the afterglow of their mating, Spyro removed his shaft from Cynder and allowed her to clean it up. Cynder licked all of Spyro's sperm up, eveing causing him to climax again lightly in her mouth. The two of them soon got together, and Cynder thanked Spyro, "I owe you for treating my heat."

"No worries, I'm just happy to reconnect with you. If you want, Elora and I can help you find a mate to call your own."

"I'll think about it."

They shared a kiss and soon fell asleep in the meadow.


	25. Chapter 25

Elora asked Spyro, "I want to do something else I have always had on my mind."

Spyro asked, "Really? What's that?"

"I want you to use your Spyro Tornado move on my sex again."

"Do you have that shrinking potion?"

"Actually..."

Opening a potion cabinet, Elora took out a container of yellow dust and sprinkled a little bit on herself, causing her to become as big as a house. As the normal sized dragon was surprised at a giant Elora, he asked, "What the heck did you do to yourself?"

Elora pointed out, "The yellow dust is a growing potion that allows whoever uses it to become large."

"How do you become small again?"

"The effects are reversed when splashed with water, causing me to shrink back to my regular size. You see, Spyro, I made myself huge so we could try Spyro tornado move again, it's almost like you shrunk, given our differences in size."

Spyro was a little unsure of the idea, but he had always wanted to see what the inside of Elora's sex looked like, so he agreed, "Ok, let's do this."

Elora then lied on her back and spread her legs, presenting her sex to the smal dragon she had to be careful not to chop down any tress with her bare hands. Not wasting any time, Spyro climbed up her legs and went in her sex. Luckily, the dust worked for Elora so that Spyro had enough room to venture inside, while not being too small for her.

Once again amazed by how her pussy resembled a pink fleshy cave, Spyro ventured a little deeper. When he had reached a perfect spot, Spyro positioned himself and started to spin. Elora was amazed with the feeling of the spinning dragon in her sex and begged Spyro to speed up.

Even though Spyro couldn't hear her, her walls started to tremble around him, so he started to spin even faster, looking like a purple and yellow tornado. Unfortunately, Elora was starting to get a little wet and her juices started to flow. The juices made Spyro slip and he started to spin out of control while bumping into her walls.

Finally, Spyro spun out of Elora's sex that blasted cum and he kept spinning until he fell down completely dizzy. Being careful not to crush her friend, Elora carefully walked to a nearby lake and splashed water all over herself, making her shrink back to her original size. She tried to say, "Sorry about that."

Spyro kisses Elora on the lips, telling her, "It's fine, no need to worry. Thanks for the new experience."

"Thanks for doing the tornado move in me again."

They put the container back. Spyro and Elora then kissed again before Elora clenched her big buttocks around Spyro's dick, smirking, "You like that? I call it hot dogging."

"I like that. I could go for some hot dogs right now."

After Elora's bare butt made Spyro's cock orgasm, Elora got on all fours as they slid in together. Thanks to the previous experiences, it only takes a few thrusts for them both to cum together.

As they pulled apart, Spyro moves his muzzle to her sex and starts to eat her out. Licking her sex rapidly, Spyro slid his tongue in and out, making Elora shiver in pleasure. When he felt that Elora was close, Spyro moved his mouth to her clit to nibble and bite it, making her climax. As all of her juices entered his mouth, Spyro cleaned her sex, then lightly bit and grinded her clitoris with his teeth before pulling away.

Completely spent, Spyro claimed, "The growing dust is a nice potion to use in the future for both adventures and love. Next time we use it, it will be my turn."

"Sounds fun."


	26. Chapter 26

Ember and Flame had just returned from an intense adventure, and were now eating dinner together. The dinner was lamb that was evenly cooked by Flame. As the two of them ate, they started talking about Spyro and Elora and were wondering how life was for them, Ember asked Flame, "Are you interested in a foursome with the dragon and faun."

Flame answered, "Sure. Sounds fun."

Once Flame was finished eating his lamb before Ember, he went upstairs to their bedroom, but as he went up, he told Ember, "Be sure to meet me at the bedroom when you finish eating, I have a special treat for you."

"Ok."

Swayed by the idea of a treat for her, Ember quickly finishes eating and immediately goes up to the bedroom, but as she entered, she found it dark and empty. Calling for Flame, Ember went inside of the bedroom, only to have the door close behind her. Suddenly, sharp teeth closed around Ember's neck, causing her to let out a little surprised scream, but Ember stopped screaming and began to giggle as the teeth were tenderly nibbling on her neck.

The lights turned on and Ember noticed that Flame had been nibbling on her neck, she laughed, "Oh jeez, you really surprised me, Flame."

"It's what I do."

As Flame nibbled on her neck a little bit more, he soon locked his muzzle with Ember's. The two fire dragons shared a passionate kiss, tongues lovingly rubbing at each other. Breaking the kiss, Ember lied back on the foot of the bed and spread her legs, revealing herself to Flame. When Flame catches the scent of her sex, he couldn't take it anymore and buries his muzzle between Ember's legs. Flame would sniff her folds before he let off a breath of air on her sex, causing it to tremble.

Ember shook and Flame observed that, prompting him to do it again, blowing a little harder than before. Her sex throbbed repeatedly and juices started to trickle down. Flame then had a devious thought on how to please his mate.

Rearing his neck back, Flame unleashed a breath of fire on her sex, the warm flames coaxing out more juices. Ember moaned at the warm feeling and begged Flame, "I want you to keep it up. Please keep doing whatever you're doing."

Flame continued to breath fire on her sex, before covering it with his mouth and he began to eat her out. His tongue swirls around the folds of her sex and slides in and out, each slide going deeper. With every swipe of his tongue, Flame would get a mouthful of juices and would swallow them before continuing. He even started to nibble her sex with his teeth, bringing even more pleasure to Ember. Soon, Ember was getting desperate and in a loud voice, begged Flame, "Make me cum. Please!"

Smirking, Flame replied, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Wanting to grant his mate's wish, Flame moved his mouth to her clit so he could bite and grind it with his teeth. While grinding her clit between his teeth, Flame also breathes fire on it as well. The combined pleasures of his fire breath and his sharp teeth was too much for Ember and with a loud scream, ahe climaxed on Flame's muzzle.

After Ember's orgasmed, Flame licked up all of the juices and resumed grinding her sex with his teeth, coaxing Ember to climax three more times, Flame licked up all of her juices and cleaned up her sex.

When her sex was clean, Flame nipped her clit and lightly breathed fire on it one more time before moving his muzzle away. He then positioned his shaft at her sex and slid it in easily. The two dragons were thrusting together, moving in a rhythm. As they continued to thrust, Flame moved his paw to Ember's sex and began to rub her clit. Likewise, Ember began rubbing Flame's balls with her paw as well.

The combined rubbing brought them closer to climax. Finally, with a loud roar and a burst of fire coming from both mouths, Ember and Flame came together. They pulled apart and Flame presented his shaft to Ember, who licked it without hesitation. Once it was clean, Ember started sucking it, even breathing a little fire on it, causing Flame to cum again in her mouth.

Utterly exhausted, Flame and Ember climb into their bed, Ember suggested, "Maybe we can do a foursome with Spyro and Elora?"

"When?"

Ember fell asleep before she could proivde an answer, Flame chuckled and kissed her forehead before going to sleep too.


	27. Chapter 27

It was a cold, windy and rainy day in January. The fact that it was raining cats and dogs had trapped Spyro and Elora in their den for the day. Luckily, Spyro and Elora were safe inside. They had a warm fire and plenty of food to last throughout the storm but they were unfortunately bored and had nothing to do, they didn't feel like playing the rain. Spyro bemoaned, "Is this rain ever gonna stop? I've forgotten what the sun looks like."

As they were sitting by the fire and watching TV, Elora had an idea to make the time go faster. She asked Spyro, "I needs some help "warming up". Can you do something?"

Luckily, Spyro was able to get the hint. Uttering a low growl from his lips, Spyro pounced on Elora and they started to cuddle with each other. While doing this, they shared a passionate kiss with their tongues rubbing together. As they broke the kiss, Elora then let Spyro know, "There is one part of my body that desperately needs to be warmed."

"I get the idea."

Then, Spyro started to move his mouth down Elora's body after she took of her dress, he was kissing, licking and nibbling Elora's skin with eagerness. Elora started to purr at Spyro's ministrations and her naked body trembled in joy, she yelped as Spyro planted gentle kisses and bites on Elora's butt, even licking the tail. Spyro's muzzle then moved between Elora's legs and then inhales the scent of her sex.

With a sharp toothed smile and a playful growl, Spyro moved to eat Elora out, but Elora stopped him briefly and then told Spyro, "Use your fire breath on my sex again. I really, really like that."

Spyro agreed and started to breathe fire on her sex. As the flames touched her sex, the intense heat felt like a heat blanket at maximum setting as it made Elora moan in pleasure and her sex throb, after a few moans, she released all of her juices on the floor. Elora could have sworn her cum boiled a little.

He kept breathing fire on Elora's pussy for a minute before having his mouth pressed on her sex. She then asked Spyro to eat her out again, Spyro happily complied. His mouth then proceeded to eat her out, giving more licks and bites on her buttocks, then on her labia and her pink folds. The purple dragon enjoyed the sweet taste of her juices while his mate grabbed onto his horns and begged him not to stop.

Then, Spyro moved his mouth to her cunt and gave it a sharp bite, making her climax instantly into his mouth, but Spyro was only just getting started. He then proceeds to bite and grind Elora's clitoris with his teeth, bringing her to five more orgasms while another little nibble on her butt forced a sixth one. Spyro then proceeded to clean her sex with his tongue and when that was finished, he gave her clit one more nip with his teeth before moving away. She then smirked, "Given the many times I have had my big booty gently bit by you. It's only fair that I bite your penis in return."

Nodding, Spyro got himself ready, he allowed Elora to envelop his shaft with her mouth. As he thrusted in her, Spyro moved his paw to her breast and rubbed it with his claws, making her moan as her mouth was pounded. He increased his thrusting with every time Elora gently bit his scaly purple penis, Spyro also squeezed her breasts every time the faun nibbled his scrotum. Several bites later, he climaxed, Spyro and Elora kissed each other at the same time, moaning in each other's mouths to muffle their noises.

Utterly exhausted, they fell asleep together, curled up by the fire.

The next day, it had stopped raining, so Spyro and Elora started to play. There were still large muddy rivers that flowed and could even be used as water slide. As they slid down mudslides, Spyro commented, "Next time a rainstorm comes, we should mate to make the time go by."

Elora agreed, "Great idea!"

As they kissed together, they then slid down more mudslides together.


	28. Chapter 28

Spyro and Elora's friends, Hunter and Bianca came to their den to visit. The cheetah and rabbit had been powerful allies to both of them over the days and helped them save various kingdoms from evil forces. Since no forces of evil were terrorizing the land, Hunter and Bianca was just there to hang out.

Throughout the day, the four of them have been playing games such as Yahtzee and Uno and were overall having fun together. After a dizzy contest ended with Spyro getting the most dizzy again, due to his new Spyro Tornado move, Spyro offered to make snacks for everyone, but he had difficulty going to the kitchen after spinning that fast, so he kept bumping into walls until he went inside. Hunter and Elora were alone.

They tried to engage in some small talk, but they kept talking about some embarrassing things, making each other laugh.  
As they were waiting for Spyro to return, Elora decided to try something, she talks to Hunter about something, "There is a way we can make the waiting easier."

Hunter and Bianca asked, "What's that?"

Suddenly, Elora tried to kiss him on the lips, but Bianca stopped her, asking, "What are you doing?"

"Are you interested in a fourway?"

"I don't know."

"It'll be fun."

Spyro came back with a bowl of popcorn and added, "We don't even need to share partners. Tell you what, Hunter can stay close to you so he won't cheat on you."

Bianca pondered and Hunter assured her, "Trust me, I'm all yours."

Finally, she decided, "...ok. I guess one couldn't hurt."

Spyro, Elora, Hunter and Bianca all were ready after Elora and Bianca removed their clothes. Because Hunter and Bianca were the guests, Spyro and Elora allowed them to go first. Wanting to taste her, Hunter moved his mouth to Bianca's sex and then started to sniff it. A cheetah like him had a great sense of smell, so when Hunter took a whiff of Bianca's scent, he wanted more. The cheetah pressed his muzzle deeper into her sex, and started to sniff rapidly, making the rabbit moan and thrust her legs.

Meanwhile, Spyro started to eat Elora out aggressively. He licked, sucked and nibbled the faun's sex rapidly, causing Elora's juices to enter his mouth. Spyro then removed his mouth from her legs and slid his shaft in her. At that moment, Hunter revealed his shaft to Bianca and asked if she would like to suck it, Bianca obliged with only a little hesitation.

As Elora was pounded by Spyro's shaft, Hunter started to thrust his shaft into Bianca's mouth. In her mind, Elora was ecstatic because her three best friends were doing naughty things with her. This thought immediately brought Elora to climax. At the same time, Hunter came inside Bianca's mouth, allowing her to lick up the juices of her mate. Spyro asked Bianca, "See? Foursomes are pretty cool."

Bianca giggled, "Yeah, I guess they are."

Removing their shafts, Spyro and Hunter switched positions so now Bianca was riding on Hunter's shaft while Elora was sucking on Spyro's member. To add to the pleasure, Hunter used his paw to rub Bianca's vulva while thrusting in her as Spyro fucked Elora's mouth as fast as a cheetah could run. The thrusts and the rubbing soon caused all of them to climax together again.

As Elora drank Spyro's seed, she found it tasted a little bit sour than Spyro's semen, but she thought it was just as good. When all three of them separated, Spyro moved his mouth to Elora's sex and cleaned it of their combined juices. Licking her sex clean, Spyro nibbled her clitoris while she lied on her back, then he slid his penis in and out rapidly.

Now, Hunter pounded Bianca doggy style, Elora surprised Bianca by pulling her face to her and kissing Bianca, whose face was upside down from perspective as Bianca asked the faun, "Why did you kiss me?"

Elora giggled, "Why not? No need to be so uptight."

Hunter concurred, "Yeah, we're all friends here. It's fine."

Bianca asked, "Are you sure?"

"Totally."

Reassured, Bianca calmed down and even let Elora kiss her a second time. Then, all four of them came. Spyro and Hunter fired their seeds deep in Elora and Bianca. Now, they were too tired for more sex, so they stopped.

Spyro, Elora, Hunter and Bianca then started to eat the popcorn and watch Disney+ together after Elora and Bianca put their clothes back on. As they ate, Spyro noted, "We should do this type of thing more often."

Elora, Hunter and Bianca nodded in agreement, as they continue to eat the popcorn. The rabbit then suggested to Hunter, "Why not convince Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley and Agent 9 to join us?"

The cheetah grinned, "Now you're talking."


	29. Chapter 29

Flame went to Spyro's house for advice on how to spice up mating with Ember. Inside the den, the two dragons were discussing different mating methods, when Spyro asked, "How about the Shrink Dust?"

However, Flame replied "We tried to once, but I didn't know what to do next after I was shrunken down. That makes me sad, because I wanted to use it to pleasure Ember."

Wanting to help his friend, Spyro offered, "Well, how about I teach you a technique that I used with the Shrink Dust when mating with Elora? I call it the Spyro Tornado."

"I don't know what the move is."

"It's a move I use when fighting enemies, where I spin around like a tornado. I used it with the Shrink Dust because Elora loved the feeling of my body spinning in her sex."

Flame finds the idea interesting and agrees to allow Spyro to teach him the move. Spyro and Flame then exited the den, and went down to the training area where Spyro and Elora would often practice. Setting up a Rhynoc dummy, Spyro began to demonstrate the move to Flame.

He positioned himself and began to spin around. Increasing speed by the second, Spyro was spinning so fast that he started to look like a purple tornado. When he'd reached his top speed, Spyro span through the Rhynoc dummy, completely turning it into dust. Flame was astonished at how the move worked and was eager to try it out himself.

Spyro soon stopped spinning, becoming a little dizzy in the process, but he quickly regained his senses and allowed Flame to try now. Ready to try the move, Flame went towards a Rhynoc dummy and started to spin rapidly, but unfortunately fell down on his muzzle. Undeterred, Flame kept trying again and again, only to have him keep falling down.

Wanting to help his friend out, Spyro gave Flame a hint and told him, "Balancing on your tail is the best method of perfecting the move."

Taking his friend's advice to heart, Flame concentrated, balanced himself on his tail and started to spin. Increasing speed, Flame was looking like a red tornado and span through the dummy, turning it into dust. Spyro cheered at his friend, only to realize that he wasn't able to stop, so he tried to escape, but got caught by Flame. The two dragons span through the forest in a red and purple tornado, crashing through trees in the process.

Finally, they stopped spinning and fell down to the ground. Both dragons were completely dizzy, but Spyro managed to tell Flame, "Congratulations, you have mastered the move and you can now use it whenever you want."

Flame smiled at the thought, before both dragons lost consciousness.

* * *

Later that day, Flame returned home and found his mate, Ember waiting for him. Sharing a passionate kiss together, the two dragons went to the living room together, eager to start mating.

Before they could start, Flame brought out the shrink dust, but before he sprinkled it on himself, he asked Ember, "Are you OK with this?"

Ember nodded with approval and spread her legs, revealing her glistening sex to Flame. Receiving the permission of his mate, Flame sprinkled the dust on his body, causing him to shrink down to the size of a spider. When he was small enough, Flame climbed up Ember's legs and went inside of her sex. The inside looked like a wet, fleshy cave and it was very interesting to Flame, so he kept going further until he found a nice spot and stopped.

Remembering the advice Spyro gave to him, Flame balanced himself on his tail and started to spin. At the feeling of Flame spinning in her sex, Ember started gasping in shock and her sex started to quiver. Feeling his mate quiver in pleasure, Flame sped up his spinning, even looking like a tornado in the process.

Ember soon began to moan Flame's name and her sex was leaking out juices. Wanting to turn up the pleasure, Flame started to breathe a little fire while spinning, so that his body spinning around in flames. The fire added to the pleasure of the spinning, which was too much for Ember, who finally came, releasing Flame from her sex, alongside her juices.

Flame continued to spin in a fire tornado, before falling down. Picking up her mate, Ember poured some water on him, allowing him to grow back to normal. As he recovered from dizziness, Flame was soon caught in a kiss by Ember and they shared the kiss for a couple of minutes, before Ember broke the kiss and said, "Thank you, Flame."

Flame told her, "You're welcome."

Then, he noticed that her sex was covered in her juices, so he told Ember, "I better clean up the mess I made on your sex."

He started to clean her sex with his tongue, his muzzle was buried between her legs. Ember purred at the attention and held Flame's head with her paws, allowing him to continue. Noticing that her sex was getting wet again, Flame lightly breathed fire on it, before starting to nibble and grind her clit with his teeth.

This was enough for Ember to release another climax, this time in Flame's mouth. Flame licked up all of her juices and cleaned her sex with his tongue. He then pulled his muzzle away, but not before nibbling her clit a little bit more.

Both dragons were utterly exhausted after mating. Despite this, Ember asked Flame, "Where did you learn to pleasure me like that?"

"I used the Spyro Tornado move, which I learned from Spyro today. Also, while using the move, I used my fire breath to increase the pleasure."

Ember was surprised to hear this and told Flame "You should use the move when fighting enemies. Plus, you should call it The Flame Cyclone."

"Oooh. I like it. I'll be sure to use it in the future."

They shared one more passionate kiss before settling down and watching TV.


	30. Chapter 30

Spyro and Elora were spending their Valentine's Day together in their den, eating some chocolates. As they savored the succulent, sweet, creamy and tasty chocolates, Spyro then noticed, "Elora, you have some chocolate on her mouth, let me get that for you."

The purple dragon licked it all up with his tongue. Elora giggled at the feeling of Spyro's tongue and when her mouth was clean, she said, "Thanks, let me pay you back."

Elora paid Spyro back by licking all the chocolate off his mouth. They soon pressed their mouths together, sharing a passionate kiss. In the middle of the kiss, Elora gets a lusty thought in her head and immediately breaks the kiss to enact it.

Taking the rest of the chocolates, Elora then lies on the ground naked and starts to cover her body with them until only two were left. She put one of them on her clit and the other she put inside of her sex, asking, "You know what to do, right?"

Spyro then understood what Elora was doing for him, he nodded and waited until she was finished. As she was done, Spyro started to eat the chocolates off her body, one by one. The dragon kept scooping them in his mouth one at a time and he was also licking the chocolate stains from her fur and her skin, even nibbling the faun a little. Elora purred at how Spyro was taking this slow, so she could savior every moment of it.

Eventually, Spyro soon arrived at her sex, which he noticed was starting to get a little wet because of all the wonderful things he had been doing to her. He then used his teeth to take the chocolate on Elora's clit, nibbling her in the process before moving his mouth down to her vulva.

Spyro then lightly breathed a little fire onto her sex, slowly melting the chocolate in the process. The feeling of his fire breath and the the hot melted chocolate in her sex caused Elora's legs to tremble a little. Once the chocolate was fully melted, Spyro slipped his tongue inside and started to eat Elora out vigorously.

His tongue would slide in and out, licking up the chocolate and Elora's own juices. The taste of both of them combined together was like nirvana to Spyro, so he kept on going. Soon, Spyro then notices that Elora was very close to climaxing, with her moans and light whimpers increasing in volume every second.

Moving his mouth up, Spyro then bit her clit gently and softly grinded it with his teeth, soon setting her off. With Elora's fluids flowing in his mouth, Spyo licked up every drop.

Once she was finished, Spyro licked her sex clean and pulled away, but not before nibbling her clit again with his teeth.

Utterly exhausted, Elora thanked Spyro, "You have given me the greatest Valentine's Day gift ever."

Spyro said, "Glad you liked it."

Then, Elora noticed her juices on Spyro's mouth. Licking his mouth clean, Elora shared one more passionate kiss with Spyro before wishing each other, "Happy Valentine's Day."


	31. Chapter 31

Spyro and Elora were notified of distress in the Sunny Villa. Dragon Eggs were in danger of being taken away by Rhynocs and other goons. The mayor, Leo, was also kidnapped. They leapt into actions and scared them all away. One by one, Spyro would ram into some monsters with his horns or burn them alive by breathing fire, while Elora hoofed them in their surly ugly mugs like she was a horse that had gotten jump scared from behind. They searched far and wide, defeating the minions and saving the newborn dragons.

Once Leo was saved, he hugged the purple dragon, then the faun and asked, "How can I ever repay you two?"

Elora answered for him, "Well, you can provide us with a nice quiet space to consummate."

"Very well. Follow me."

Leo led them to a small, cubed building with yellow walls and opened the door, Spyro and Elora walked in. Elora twerked on Spyro's face while she gave him a speedy handjob. Spyro was hypnotized from her Elora wiggling her bare bottom so close to his face, her tail tickled his nose a little. The handjob was so speedy that Spyro climaxed in less than one minute.

Next, Elora kneeled down, faced the dragon and her arms came around his neck as Spyro wrapped his around her waist, when their lips met, the passion between them crackled in the air. Gradually, the tenure of the kiss changed and though none of the heat or passion left, they slowed their pace and began to explore each other. His hands at her waist had found bare fur and he was working on finding more as he groped her buttocks and felt her tail.

It was bare seconds after that her breasts were in his claws. Spyro caught the gasp that escaped her with his lips just before he dipped his head and captured one of her nipples lightly between his teeth. Using his tongue, lips and teeth he drove her to the point of frustration, teasing both breasts, before returning to her lips. They took a moment to stare at each other, their need to be scales to fur was taking over and causing them to rush a little.

As they were both naked, Elora lied down on her back. He came down beside her, Spyro's claw was caressing first her cheek moving down her neck, her chest, over her tummy, skimming her sex and ending at her thigh. She let her hand roam Spyro's scaly skin, marveling in his muscles and how hard it seemed every inch of him was. Spyro was watching her, simply watching, a small smile and his purple eyes.

Their hands were touching, caressing, skimming, it felt almost as if they were taking the time to memorize every inch of the other's body. As their hands played, their lips tasted. They spent a long while here in this moment, letting the heat build until it became too much and Spyro had to do more than just touch her.

Elora slid beneath Spyro, who then moved slowly down her body, trailing kisses as he did, he traced a path down until he captured her clit in his mouth. She let out a moan and he slid his tongue inside her. It was only a small challenge to keep the pace slow as he worshiped her and as he did with her breasts earlier, he drove her to absolute frustration and she groaned, "Hurry."

Spyro would tease her to the point of cumming and then bring her back down. Elora rode the waves of pleasure as he created them, loving the highs and enjoying the lows, savoring every last second of what he was doing to her. It wasn't a moan that escaped her when he moved first one finger deep into, followed quickly by a second, but a scream. He used his teeth lightly on her clit as he worked her toward climax this time. Her orgasm rocked them both and took her breath away completely.

As Spyro moved back up Elora's body, he gathered her in his arms. Elora's taste was on his lips when they kissed. Their eyes met and locked as he entered her. He watched as her eyes rolled back into her head, enjoyed the sensation as her body first tensed around him, then relaxed as he said, "Get ready."

The dragon then retreated from her almost completely, then excruciating inch by excruciating inch, he would enter her again. It was a new kind of amazing torture for him to not lose his control and take her as his every instinct told him to. Their foreheads together, their lips meshing, sharing their breath, they began to make love in a way neither of them had done before. Both souls reached for each other, touching and twining, becoming one.

They reveled in each gasp, every moan. Elora's whimpers and screams, the sounds that he elicited from her were a different kind of pleasure of their own. Each one let him know what he was doing to her, for her, each one an indication of how much joy Spyro was bringing Elora with every bit of his cock. Thrusting deep into her, reaching a claw between them to tilt her hips to reach a fraction deeper, Spyro worked towards her core. Finding a rhythm that hit a spot, the one that caused a whimper of satisfaction every time, Spyro pushed them towards climax.

Elora wrapped her legs around Spyro and pulled him as close to her as she could while Spyro pounded her. They were two different animals, but shared a lust for each other and a desire to mate. She locked the dragon to her as her orgasm overcame her after his dragon cock went in and out of her too much. Spyro could feel the faun's body as it began to flex around him, as her heat flooded him and the floor as she came.

Reality was slow in coming back, the experience they had just shared had been surreal and seemingly impossible. However, for both of them, every movement of the other caused a hyper shock of sensation to roll through their bodies. Exhaustion overcame them at that point and wrapping the other into their arms they fell into a contented slumber that was only possible after pleasure of the kind they had just experienced. Spyro mentioned, "Man, that was nuts."

Elora giggled, "Yep. Next time goons attack, we can use our sexual techniques."


	32. Chapter 32

After they have finished with work, Spyro and Elora decides to have a quickie which involves Spyro growing an additonal penis after looking for the nearest fairy to magically make it happen. Spyro said, "We needed this for so long."

Elora concurred, "Yes. Yes we did."

The faun instinctively took off her dress, spread her legs and let Spyro know that she was ready for some more fun. Spyro slowly worked his way down her naked body, kissing. Her nipples were now rock hard and while he sucked one, she pulled and twisted the other. She was really turned on.

Lower and lower Spyro's mouth went, he gave her pussy one long lick and she gasped. Spyro slid the rest of the way down and began to eat her. Then, Elora did something that turned Spyro on, she took her left hand away from pulling her left nipple and slowly slid it down her bare body until it was at the entrance to her pussy.

Spyro then saw Elora slide her middle finger all the way into her wetness and plunged it in several times. Moving her buttocks, gyrating her hips and panting, she then pulled the sopping wet finger out and placed it into her mouth, sucking off her own juices.

Sliding above her, the purple dragon trailed kisses from her wet pussy, to her cute belly button, up over her stomach, teasing both nipples to their hardest length, to her neck and then her waiting mouth. They kissed passionately and Spyro was sure Elora could taste herself on his lips. He still had unfinished business with her hot pussy, so he moved back down her body until Spyro's face finally arrived at her perfectly smooth, glistening pussy.

The purple dragon could see the wetness from within on her pouting lips, so Spyro ran one long lick up her snatch. Elora caught her breath, pushed her hips up and lifted her ass up off of the ground so Spyro could have a perfect view of Elora's sex. Spyro extended his tongue straight out and probed into her, moving it in and out, thrusting into her like it was a small cock. Her hands each had a breast in it, massaging and teasing her erect nipples.

Appreciating the sight of Elora moaning and writhing on the sand, dropping her ass to the sand and drawing her knees up, Spyro drooled as she exposed herself fully, she smiled, "Take a few more looooong licks."

He did just that, making her shudder as everything on her crotch was drenched. At this point, Elora pushed Spyro off of her and Spyro rolled onto his back, hoping that she would return the favor and use her expert cocksucking skills on Spyro's raging hard-on. The dragon was delighted as the faun moved above him and then headed down his chest, to his stomach and then to Spyro's hard cock. Elora took his throbbing cock into her mouth. Both Spyro and Elora moaned softly as she worked her mouth up and down his rigid cock.

Elora had a hand back at her pussy, rubbing her clit. Seeing this, Spyro pulled her around so that they were in a 69 position with Elora above Spyro. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cocks, tasting the juices seeping from them. Taking one deep, almost into his throat, then pulling it out and licking him like a lollipop, then rubbing one of Spyro's cock across her face, then the other.

As this was happening, Elora's pussy was pressed firmly against his mouth, his chin was grinding into her clit as his tongue fucked her folds and his lips were locked to her. They were both close to cumming and Spyro thought Elora sensed it because she took his cocks from her mouth, giving them a kiss.

Inserting both of his reptile dicks into Elora's asshole and pussy, they positioned themselves to fuck doggystyle, all while the horny dragon's hips smacked his equally lusty faun girlfriend's cute buttcheeks. Spyro could feel the juices from her pussy running down his cocks, across his balls and onto his legs. His fingers traced up his cocks to her pussy lips and that was an amazing feeling.

He then began rubbing Elora's clit and it was like a switch was thrown. She quickly sat up and threw herself forward so that they were laying in opposite directions, her head between his feet. Looking down his chest, Spyro had an amazing view of his cocks buried in her pussy and her spread ass cheeks. Spyro's claws went to her ass and he kneaded each cheek with a claw.

The dragon and faun continued to moan aloud as Elora's pussy kept working up and down Spyro's cock. He was now so close to filling her pussy with his cum and he heard Elora scream, "Fuck me, YES! Fuck me, harder, HARDER!"

Spyro knew they were on pace together, he was moaning and grunting himself at this point, "Yes, fuck me with that tight wet cunt of yours..."

He also felt the cum about to boil from his balls and erupt into her, Elora fucked him even more aggressively now as Spyro thrusted into her again and she slammed back down into Spyro, cumming and moaning loudly. "Oh yeah, NNNnnnnnmmmmm..."

Spyro eventually came a massive load into her holes. Too tired to separate, Spyro and Elora decide to sleep while still connected by cocks, pussy and anus with Spyro groping Elora's ass as he asked, "How long does the two cock spell last. Is it permanent?"

Elora answered, "I don't think so. The fairy mentioned it only lasts for a few hours. Maybe after a long rest, you'll be back to normal."


	33. Chapter 33

It was nighttime at Avalor, and everyone was fast asleep...almost everybody. Spyro and Elora were sleeping peacefully in their den until the purple dragon was woken up by a noise outside, so he went to check, calling out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

He kept looking, then it turned out that the commotion was caused by a raccoon, who had been rooting through their garbage, Spyro said to it, "Hey! Go away!"

Spyro shooed it away by lightly breathing fire at it, causing it to run off. After that fiasco, Spyro went back inside, but found it difficult to sleep again. He tried everything, from counting sheep in his mind to drinking some warm milk. Eventually, he just gave up and went back in bed alongside Elora.

After a couple of minutes of staying awake, Spyro found his eyes closing, when he suddenly caught a nearby scent, which woke him up again as he sighed, "Now what?"

Sniffing some more, Spyro noticed that it was coming from Elora. It turns out that she was having a wet dream, for when Spyro pulled down the covers to find the source of the scent, he found her sex wet and dripping on the bed. Spyro then noticed that Elora was dreaming about him as he heard his name called several times, she was all like, "Spyro..."

This caused him to smirk a little bit, because he just discovered a way to occupy himself and to pleasure Elora at the same time. Walking out of the room for a minute, Spyro returned with a jar of Shrink Dust & a glass of water. Placing the water on a nearby shelf, Spyro sprinkled the Shrink Dust on himself, before shrinking down to the size of an ant, he chuckled, "This should be fun. Here I come."

Once he was small, Spyro then climbed onto Elora's legs and then slipped himself in Elora's sex. When he got inside, Spyro prepared to do his Spyro Tornado technique. Finding a good place to do it, Spyro positioned himself on the tip of his tail and started to spin. As his body spun, it was rubbing itself at Elora's walls, stimulating them a little bit.

This action soon carried itself into Elora's dream, so that she was dreaming that Spyro was spinning in her sex, when he was doing it in real life as well. Elora soon began to moan in her sleep, moaning, "Spyro, go faster. Whatever it is you're doing, keep doing it. I'm becoming even wetter."

Spyro was able to hear these moans, even in Elora's sex, so he said, "As you wish."

He started to spin faster, soon looking like a purple and yellow tornado. The feeling of Spyro spinning soon causes Elora's sex to tremble as it gets wetter, some of the fluids dropping on the dragon. Undeterred with the fluids, Spyro sped up, soon reaching his maximum speed. This was all to much for Elora and she climaxes with a whimper, ejecting the dragon in the process. Spyro continued to spin some more, before falling down on the bed, completely dizzy.

However, it didn't take long for him to regain focus, and once he does, he climbs down from the bed and headbutted the shelf, tipping the cup of water over. All of the water landed on Spyro's body and he was soon able to regrow back to his original size. Shaking off the water, Spyro then turned to see Elora sleeping peacefully in bed before he joined her, he then noticed that her sex was covered with juices from his previous ministrations.

The purple dragon then moved his muzzle between her legs and sniffs her sex, enjoying the scent it produces, before lightly breathing fire on it, making it throb. Eventually, he began to lick her sex, his tongue sliding over her folds gently. With each slide, Elora moans a little, but her eyes were still closed as she tried to sleep, "Spyro, don't stop."

Spyro continued to lick her sex before moving his mouth to her clit and biting it with his teeth. This action was enough to wake Elora up and she now notices that Spyro was eating her out, "What are you doing?"

As soon as Spyro heard Elora and saw her wake up, he immediately stopped in his tracks, afraid that Elora would be upset with him, he nervously stammered, "Uh...uh...I can explain."

Instead, he was met with a kind smile as Elora spreads her legs wider, gesturing him to continue as she giggled, "Oh, Spyro. There's no need to explain anything, feel free to resume."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Without any more instructions, Spyro resumed feasting on Elora's sex, soon sliding his tongue in and out of her sex. Elora was surprised with how her mate was eating her out and started to thrust her hips at Spyro's maw, calling his name in the process, "Spyro...Spyro..."

Spyro kept sliding his tongue in and out, wanting to drink every single drop of her essence. After a few minutes of licking, Spyro noticed that Elora was close to climaxing again. He then removed his tongue from her sex and began to bite and grind her clit with his teeth.

With that action, Elora came with a loud cry, unleashing all of her liquids on Spyro's mouth. Drinking up every single drop, Spyro cleaned her sex with his tongue and moved his head away, but not before nibbling her sex lightly with his teeth, making her moan.

Completely tired, Spyro climbs back up to bed with Elora. Before they slept, Elora thanked Spyro, "Thanks for helping me release when sleeping."

He told her, "No problem, I plan to do more in the future. Doing this was a good idea because now I can finally sleep."

Sharing a kiss together, Spyro and Elora closed their eyes and drifted back off into sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Elora auditioned for an all-women big booty twerking contest. The contestants included another faun, a bunny, a rhynoc, a kangaroo, a sow, a penguin, a leopard and a zebra mare. The competiton took place on Dragon Shores at night, torches were lit and judge dragons wore tiki masks.

Spyro watched Elora be naked since she left her dress behind and shake her big booty with her cute little tail. As Elora twerked like there was no tomorrow, the other contestants couldn't match her overall sexiness. She was thiccer than the other faun, bounced higher than the kangaroo, her tail was flufflier than than the bunny's, she was basically superior to her opponents in terms of appearance and movements.

In the end, many twerkers got mostly 8s and 9s, but Elora scored a perfect 10 and scored lots of treasure as the grand prize. Spyro and Elora celebrated their victory by buying having huge feast. They bought one of everything in the snack bar, ate everything and then they just sat back to digest, watching each other moving their heads with their eyes closed to the various types music playing on boomboxes that other beachgoers brought with them.

The cool air combined with the heat of the fire on Spyro's scaly purple skin and Elora's bare fur. Elora did not know what it was, but something got her giggling hysterically, making Spyro look at her quizzically, "What?" Is some thing funny, Elora?"

"Hehehehehe, I don't know. You think I look sexy, right?"

"Without a doubt, especially after your twerking performance."

"Mmm. Well, I can...be more sexy if you want."

"How so?"

Slowly, she stood up and waiting for a bass-heavy hip-hop song to be heard. Once one started playing, a naked Elora began to feel herself up, giving Spyro a sexy stare as she swayed her hips back and forth.

A few times, her hand brushed her pussy, making her breath in sharply. At one point, Elora turned around and twerked again, the clapping sound of her butt in harmony with the song playing and giving Spyro an even better view of her pussy. It wasn't until Elora came up to him that Spyro noticed he was absentmindedly stroking his own cock. She caressed his shoulders and kissed his head. She looked down for a moment and then began to give the purple dragon a lap dance. Spyro grew rock hard, feeling her butt cheeks gyrate on his laps and her wet pussy sliding up and down his cock.

Soon, it was more of a pussyjob than it was a lap dance. Eventually, Elora stopped so Spyro didn't cum there and then, but then the music that was playing suddenly switched off.

However, that didn't stop Elora, who began shaking her breasts to make the sway around in front of Spyro's face. The air suddenly became filled with only the crackle of the fire and crickets. Yet, his heartbeat seemed deafening as he stared at Elora shaking her boobs, pratically being put in a trance. She then positioned herself over Spyro as he lined up his cock to easily enter her.

It felt like an eternity, but Spyro was soon in heaven. The walls of Elora's vagina gripped him like a vise and she let out a moan as she bottomed out at the hilt of his shaft. To Spryo, Elora was tight and hot, she felt and fucked like a pornstar as he began to thrust into the faun, picking up speed. Both their moans and grunts filled the air, slowly but surely working to a crescendo. Elora stood up with juice dripping on her thighs, turned around and bent over, exposing her beautiful pussy to Spyro as she sat down on Spyro's cock again.

She rode him hard, saying "fuck me" through her teeth repeatedly. Spyro grabbed her hips and matched his thrusts to her riding. Soon enough, that feeling of approaching orgasm was rebuilding and he managed to blurt out, "I'm...ah...gonna fucking cum."

The faun encouraged him, "Go ahead, do it if you must. Get it all over me- OH! OH!"

Spyro felt her inner muscles clamp down on him and Elora collapsed back onto him. That must've set her off and it was his turn now, so Spyro did as Elora obliged. He began to thrust his purple scaly cock through Elora's bare butt cheeks while pushing them together.

As the purple dragon went light-headed, he let ropes loose all over her ass and her lower back. She took her hand and rubbed it in while shaking her coated ass for him as she climaxed too. His cum blasted in her and her cum spilled out of her, it was a mess by the time they were drained. When they couldn't anymore, Spyro muttered, "Holy...fuck."

Elora replied, "Agreed, Spyro. Holy fuck is right. Oh my god."

"That was, I think, the best I ever had so far."

"Glad I could be of service and I think this was the best time so far too."

"What could be better?"

"Beats me, but I'm sure something will outrank this soon."

"Well, I'm sure nothing will outrank your twerking."

Afterwards, they waited for over half an hour before they went to go rinse off in the beach water. In the cool water, though they were too spent to go again, Spryo and Elora caressed each other's bodies, leaning on each other. We went home a few hours later and went to bed that night, exhausted, naked and happy. In the dark, cool bedroom, Spyro spooned Elora soft, tight body, knowing there was more to come the next day.


	35. Chapter 35

Spyro awakened to find Elora alredy taking care of his morning wood, he chuckled, "You're a little early."

Elora giggled and said, "Better early than late."

As Elora advised Spyro just kept letting things happen, the dragon grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer as Elora started to lick his cock more forcibly. She enjoyed the feeling of Spyro's penis in her mouth and then started to moan as she noticed little drops of precum dripping onto her tongue. The way that Elora was giving Spyro a blowjob was making her sex wet and his cock hard. Soon, Elora couldn't take it anymore.

Positioning herself, Elora lied down and spread her legs while Spyro helped her form a reverse 69. With Spyro on top, Elora used her legs to gently push Spyro's muzzle at her sex, anxiously hoping to feeling his tongue. That wish was soon granted and Elora purred like a kitty cat as Spyro started to gently lick her sex. Spyro soon started to slide his tongue in and out of her sex while Elora slid his member in and out of her mouth. After a few minutes of that, Elora couldn't take it anymore and with a loud cry of Spyro's name, she climaxed on his muzzle while he climaxed in her mouth.

Next, they did a standing titfuck. The way they did it involved Spyro being upside down and Elora holding his legs so she could rub his scaly purple cock between her tits. Soon, Spyro felt a little dizzy from being upside down, so Elora had him lie on his back while keeping his penis wedged between her boobs. The friction and heat was about to make his cock erupt again, he orgasmed after he pinched Elora's nipples.

Without warning, Elora got on all fours with her butt facing Spyro and his cock wedged between Elora's buttocks, saying, "Hotdogging time."

Getting the message, Spyro took his penis and started to rub it between Elora's butt cheeks, making her whimper. Moving his cock up and down between the fleshy mounds, Spyro started to bite and nibble her left and right buttocks lightly, alternating every minute and causing more moans to exit her mouth. As Elora felt that Spyro was getting close once again, he continued to create friction and heat with his member and her ass for a while. Although, because of Spyro's recent climax, it took some time before the purple dragon was able to cum again.

Finally, the dragon and faun did some fast mutual masturbation, Spyro fondled his own cock while Elora fingered her vagina. They touched themselves in front of each other and it was super erotic to both of them. Elora was closer to climax than Spyro was since she had not orgasmed as many times as he did, she waited for him and when he got close to cumming yet again, that culminated in them both cumming and staining the wall opposite of them with their cum, they even got some on each other.

As Spyro and Elora were losing stamina, Spyro asked, "What the hell did we do?"

Elora told Spyro, "Well, it seems we made a huge mess everywhere, but I enjoyed every moment of it."

Spyro smiled and told Elora, "Me too. We should probably clean up."

"Maybe a little later, I'm a little tired right now."

"I am too."

They then shared a passionate kiss before lying down on the floor, they took a nap and promised themselves they would clean up when they woke up.


	36. Chapter 36

It was a cold, windy and rainy day in February. According to the weather forecast, it was to be even stormier than January. The fact that it was raining cats and dogs had trapped Spyro and Elora in their den for the day. Luckily, Spyro and Elora were safe inside. They had a warm fire and plenty of food to last throughout the storm but they were unfortunately bored and had nothing to do, they didn't feel like playing the rain. Spyro bemoaned, "Not again. Is this rain ever gonna stop? I've forgotten what the sun looks like."

As they were sitting by the fire and watching TV, Elora had an idea to make the time go faster. She asked Spyro, "I needs some help "warming up". Can you do something?"

Luckily, Spyro was able to get the hint. Uttering a low growl from his lips, Spyro pounced on Elora and they started to cuddle with each other. While doing this, they shared a passionate kiss with their tongues rubbing together. As they broke the kiss, Elora then let Spyro know, "There is one part of my body that desperately needs to be warmed."

"I get the idea."

Then, Spyro started to move his mouth down Elora's body after she took of her dress, he was kissing, licking and nibbling Elora's skin with eagerness. Elora started to purr at Spyro's ministrations and her naked body trembled in joy, she yelped as Spyro planted gentle kisses and bites on Elora's butt, even licking the tail. Spyro's muzzle then moved between Elora's legs and then inhales the scent of her sex, then he asked, "How do female fauns have such thicc booties?"

The faun answered, "That's a good question. It happens from being born with it or through magic."

"I would say yours is the thiccest of all in my eyes."

"That's nice."

With a sharp toothed smile and a playful growl, Spyro moved to eat Elora out, but Elora stopped him briefly and then told Spyro, "Use your fire breath on my sex again. I really, really like that."

Spyro agreed and started to breathe fire on her sex. As the flames touched her sex, the intense heat felt like a heat blanket at maximum setting as it made Elora moan in pleasure and her sex throb, after a few moans, she released all of her juices on the floor. Elora could have sworn her cum boiled a little.

He kept breathing fire on Elora's pussy for a minute before having his mouth pressed on her sex. She then asked Spyro to eat her out again, Spyro happily complied. His mouth then proceeded to eat her out, giving more licks and bites on her buttocks, then on her labia and her pink folds. The purple dragon enjoyed the sweet taste of her juices while his mate grabbed onto his horns and begged him not to stop.

Then, Spyro moved his mouth to her cunt and gave it a sharp bite, making her climax instantly into his mouth, but Spyro was only just getting started. He then proceeds to bite and grind Elora's clitoris with his teeth, bringing her to five more orgasms while another little nibble on her butt forced a sixth one. Spyro then proceeded to clean her sex with his tongue and when that was finished, he gave her clit one more nip with his teeth before moving away. She then smirked, "Given the many times I have had my big booty gently bit by you. It's only fair that I bite your penis in return."

Spyro then said, "That reminds me, why do faun males usually prefer hotdogging instead of mammary intercourse?"

"Because of female fauns having big and sexy bottoms, the male faun likes to feel his penises in a woman's ass."

Nodding, Spyro got himself ready, he allowed Elora to envelop his shaft with her mouth. As he thrusted in her, Spyro moved his paw to her breast and rubbed it with his claws, making her moan as her mouth was pounded. He increased his thrusting with every time Elora gently bit his scaly purple penis, Spyro also squeezed her breasts every time the faun nibbled his scrotum. Several bites later, he climaxed, Spyro and Elora kissed each other at the same time, moaning in each other's mouths to muffle their noises.

Utterly exhausted, they fell asleep together, curled up by the fire.

Hours later, it was still raining, but not as hard as earlier, so Spyro and Elora decided to play in the rain. There were still large muddy rivers that flowed and could even be used as water slides. As they slid down mudslides, Spyro and Elora stuck their tongues out to collect raindrops and they also hopped in puddles.


	37. Chapter 37

On this day, Elora invited some of her fellow fauns to test out Spyro's libido, she properly introduced them as soon as the fauns arrived to Spyro's home, "Spyro, these are some of my friends, Elena and Eliza."

Elena wore a red dress with neatly trimmed hair and her voice was slightly higher pitched than Elora's, Eliza wore a blue dress with messier hair and lower picthed voice. Elena was pleased to meet Spyro as she shook his claw, "So you're Spyro the Dragon?"

Spyro chuckled, "The one and only."

Eliza was also happy to see him, "Elora told us a lot about you. You seem like a hero around these parts."

"That's because I am a hero. I stopped Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto and the Sorceress."

Elora giggled, "Now that we've all been introduced, let's get right to the sex."

Soon, the fauns stripped naked and were all cuddling on the floor, Elora told Spyro, "Just think about your first move."

After a few seconds of pondering, Spyro began with some buttplay on Elora. Spyro beckoned her to hotdog his penis while spanking Elena and Eliza, who were both twerking to allure him. Elena asked Elora, "Wow, Spyro's good at making love. How often do you two do things like this?"

Moaning, Elora answered, "At least once a day, maybe twice if we're extra horny."

In a minute, Elora turned her body to face Spyro and stuck his cock in her cunt before running a finger on his chest, up the dragon's abs and down his stomach. Spyro groaned, "Man, this feels like paradise."

Nuzzling his neck, Elora moaned, "It sure is with someone like you, being literally and figuratively hot."

Then, Elora asked Spyro to lie on his back so Elora could bend over to let her perky tits brush against his chest. She kissed Spyro deeply on the mouth.

Spyro felt the hands of the other two fauns start to stroke his cock and balls while Elora continued to kiss him. The purple dragon wrapped his arms around Elora pulled her close to him as their tongues explored each other's mouths. It didn't take long for his cock to become fully erect to the point of discomfort and he felt Elora bounce up and down, taking his member deep inside of her. She moved her hips faster and faster.

Elora stopped kissing Spyro and started moaning loudly in his ear as he bucked his hips up to meet hers. He heard the other two women moaning too, asking him, "Kiss our asses."

Now, Spyro began booty sucking along with some light buttock biting. Elena and Eliza positioned their butts over Spyro, who sucked Elena's left buttock before biting Eliza's right while Elora moaned, "Fuck me, Spyr-OH FUCK. I'm going to cum, don't stop."

The faun moaned and Elora's body shook as she stopped humping Spyro to take in her orgasm. When she finished, she rolled off of the dragon, who spurted the last of his orgasm on Elora's butt, mostly her tail.

Once Spyro and Elora recovered, the dragon saw that Elena was eating Eliza's pussy out near his feet. Eliza was laid back her legs spread and Elena's face was buried in her furry mound with her own ass up in the air not far from Spyro. Elena was reaching back with one hand and rubbing her pussy as she pleasured Eliza.

Elora smiled at Spyro, "You know what do."

Nodding in agreement, Spyro moved up behind Elena and put his hand on her toned ass. Elena stopped licking pussy momentarily and looked back at him, licking her lips and nodding. Spyro slid his cock into her drenched slit, grabbed her hips and pumped into her.

The purple dragon continued to pump into Elena as she lapped at Eliza. By surprise, Elora got behind Spyro, stroking his balls and then felt her tongue on the tip of his dick. It surprised him and he almost ejaculated in shock, but held it together. He felt Elena's pussy tighten around his cock and she lifted her head to scream, "Oh, fuck yes. Oh fuck."

Then, Elena's pussy sprayed, pushing Spyro's hard cock out of it. Elena collapsed, convulsing as she rolled to the side, exposing Eliza's furry bush and soaking pussy, Elena told him, "Don't forget her."

Eliza giggled, "Don't forget me."

Spyro assured her, "Don't worry. I won't."

She raised her legs and motioned to Spyro to come forward. Eliza then placed her legs on his shoulders and Spyro grabbed her hips, plowing into Eliza, who moaned, "Oh fuck, yes. Make me cum."

As Spyro slammed into her and pushed against her, Eliza's goat legs were almost up to her head as Spyro fucked her harder and harder. She grabbed around his arms and onto his triceps so that the dragon could slam into her harder and harder. The faun screamed, "Yes, I'm going to cum. Cum with me, cum in me, Spyro."

Almost on command, Spyro felt himself filling her pussy with his seed. He groaned and Eliza moved her legs off of his shoulders and wrapped them around him, holding him tight against her as he sprayed deep inside of her. Spyro collapsed on top of her and kissed her deeply on the mouth as his cock finished cumming. Then, they rolled over exhausted. With exhaustion in her voice, Eliza said, "You. Are. A. Beast. Man, you really know how to pound a pussy."

Elena agreed, "No kidding, Spyro. Elora is super lucky to have a lover like you."

Spyro chuckled, "Thanks, ladies. Hope you two can come back soon."


	38. Chapter 38

Today at Elora's home, Elora and Spyro challenged each other to keep having sex in one position and not pull out after orgasming.

The purple dragon started off by turning Elora around and planted soft kisses along her bare shoulder, then kissed the nape of her neck while hugging her from behind, a smile crossed her cheek before Spyro rolled her onto her back.

He looked at Elora, fully exposed. Then, he leaned down to kiss her neck and belly. Because Elora was wearing nothing, Spyro took a moment to drink her in as if it was his first time seeing the trimmed treasure between her beautiful legs. On his four feet, Spyro straddled Elora, propping himself above her body as Spyro begin to trail soft kisses down Elora's abdomen and towards her mound. Elora reminded him, "Remember, if you're gonna stick your penis in my vagina, you have to stick with it all day."

Spyro responded, "No problem. Also, you need to keep the position you're in when I do."

As he kissed her body, he could smell the sweet scent of Elora's arousal increasing as Spyro neared her pussy, flooding his senses. The soft moans escaping her lips only fueled his own arousal as his rapidly swelling cock began to strain, his girthy phallus out in the open. Elora tried to reach for it, but Spyro gently grasped her wrist and pinned it next to her, "Remember what you told me."

Spyro proceeded with his kissing until he finally reached her mound and began to caress it with gentle open mouth kisses. He then crawled between her legs and laid on his belly while sliding his claws down the side of her body to her thighs. Thankfully, his claws weren't sharp enough to cause bleeding as Spyro gently began caressing the smoothness between her thighs before slowly opening the swollen folds of her labia.

Elora looked at Spyro pause in admiration of her naked beauty as he opened her like a flower. Her inner labia, pink and glistening, framed the glossy tight opening of her womanhood. Spyro's eyes caress the contour of the delicate fur tapering off at the apex, disappearing into a turgent, hot, pink clitoris peeking out from under its protective hood.

His mouth watered in anticipation as a soft groan escape his lips, mesmerized by the sight before him, almost breathing a little fire. Spyro felt like the luckiest dragon in the world at the moment as he did his best to burn the image of every crevice into his mind before leaning forward to have his penis enveloped in the velvety vagina. With the positions chosen, they knew they had to stay put from that point.

The purple dragon heard the faun hiss her approval as his cock felt heated in her molten hot pussy. Spyro slowly twisted their bodies so he could slide in completely and they could get a little more comfortable as he groaned with pleasure. Also, Spyro relished in copious amounts of juices flowing from her love tunnel.

Then, Elora gasped as Spyro kissed her again. Spyro was satisfied to hear Elora gasp in his mouth as he strummed his tongue along the hers. He gently caressed her hips as he felt her pelvis undulating around his dick. From his position, Spyro could feel his dick moistening as Elora's creamy warm juices continued to seep from her. The dragon humped the faun, eliciting delicious body quivers from Elora as the vibration of the hungry groans escaping her lips and entering Spyro's only heightened the pleasure between their crotches.

Elora's moans heightened in volume and pitch as she grabbed the back of Spyro's head, pulling his face tighter against hers while gyrating her pelvis. Spyro opened his eyes to take in the beauty of the arousal building within Elora. From his vantage point, he drank in the sight of her face, jaw slacked and heavy eyelids framing dilated pupils, distantly gazing back into his hungry eyes.

Because the view was so erotic, the desire to make Elora cum overpowered Spyro, who humped her faster. Her face contorted into an erotically intense frown as the the first sign of an impending orgasm began to swell deep within the faun.

As Spyro groaned loudly, he concluded his assault on Elora's cunt with the sole purpose of intensifying the moment, which was achieved after Elora came. Spyro grabbed Elora's bottom so they couldn't separate.

While Elora kept Spyro's dick in her, she began moving her hips frantically and causing Spyro's eyes to squeeze shut. Elora could feel the firm pressure of Spyro's claws on her ass, keeping their crotches together. Spyro threw his head back, arched his back and began a long deep moan that would crescendo into a high pitched cry as miniature pre-orgasmic spasms hit him. The faun gripped his hips while keeping her vulva firmly wrapped arounded his cock as Spyro and Elora began to writhe while trying not to pull out.

* * *

True to the rules of the challenge, they kept that same position through the night.

Another muffled groan escapes Spyro's lips as Elora once again moved her vagina up and down the length of Spyro's erect cock while his claws were still clutching and kneading the back of her butt to hold her in place. Elora continued to be pounded by Spyro's penis, his minor vibrating turned into shaking they ejaculated once more. Spyro managed to keep his cock in her pussy and keep them joined together.

Their fucking kicked into high gear as smacking sounds filled the room and could even he heard outside the house. Spyro suddenly released her butt and they braced themselves as the last wave of pleasure for today finally racked at their body. Cum squirted out of them by the gallon.

After they shared their final climax of the day, the clocks said midnight. Spyro and Elora, "Challenge complete."

They cleaned each other off and shared a passionate kiss before cleaning up their mess.


	39. Chapter 39

One day, while out in the middle of a forest, Spyro was mating with a naked Elora while she was blindfolded. Elora suggested wearing the blindfold, explaining, "Wearing only a blindfold is good way to make it more kinky because without sight, all of my other senses will be heightened. I can really hear and feel you fucking me."

Spyro chuckled, "You sure will."

He would start by licking and nibbling Elora's body, starting from her neck and slowly moving down. Once Spyro reached her sex, he heated it up a little by softly blowing fire close to her vagina. Elora actually sweated a little as she moaned, "Wow. What you are doing right now is making me feel a little hotter than I usually do and I can actually hear the fire."

"Can you determine how close the fire is to your vagina?"

"About a few millimeters, given what I am feeling on my crotch."

As Spyro began eating out Elora with his tongue and his teeth, the purple dragon was licking, biting and sucking her sex, causing her to moan every time he did what he did. The fire that heated Elora up only made her clit throb harder and made her want to cum faster.

Sensing that Elora was getting close, Spyro would then bite and grind his teeth on Elora's clit until she climaxes in his mouth, allowing him to drink her juices with glee as he grinned, "Still flavorful as always."

Spyro would continue to do this for two more orgasms to occur rather quickly. After all, being heated up a little made Elora hotter down there and quickly brought her back to the verge of cumming, both climaxes took less than thirty seconds.

Once Spyro made Elora cum two more times, the dragon licked her pussy clean and nibbled her swollen clit one last time, making her shiver with delight.

When he was finished, Spyro would then bring his shaft to the still blindfolded Elora, allowing the faun to envelop it in her mouth when she felt it on her lips, saying, "I knew it was your cock."

Following what he did, Elora would then suck, lick and nibble on Spyro's shaft, causing him to growl a little bit in pleasure and even breathe a little involuntary breath of fire up towards the sky, "Hot hot hot hot hot!"

It didn't take too long for Spyro to climax either. He was so turned on from all the sexy things he did to the faun that his erection was just waiting to burst. In fact, it only took a minute or two for Spyro to orgasm into Elora's mouth as she drank his cum all up.

Spyro would then slowly slide inside her doggystyle and they would thrust together in a rhythm as he held Elora in his arms. His paw would soon be between their hips, rubbing Elora's clit as they would climax together yet another time. Really, everything they were doing to themselves and each other just rendered them unable to hold their juices.

While Elora was still being held by Spyro, she smirked at him, "Spyro, I bet that he can't fuck me doggystyle and spank me with each thrust without getting the urge to move me into a different position."

"Is that a challenge? If so, permit to prove you wrong."

With Elora still in Spyro's arms, the dragon would continue slowly slide in and out of her doggystyle and they would thrust together in a rhythm as he kept Elora in his arm for a little while. Spyro used his other arms to put his claw on Elora's ass without dropping her, rubbing Elora's tail and spanking her butt as she bounced up and down on his penis.

Before they climaxed, however, Spyro would then rotate Elora's body so that she could get on her hands and knees. Still sliding inside and outside of her doggystyle, they would thrust together in a slower rhythm as Spyro spanked Elora's buttocks. His paws slapped her butt cheeks after Spyro's crotch did. Elora was now rubbing her own clit as they would climax together for the last time today.

Spyro pulled out, fell down on his back, tired and panting, "How was that?"

Elora giggled while still on all fours, "Looks like you managed to prove me otherwise."

Afterwards, Spyro spurted one more load, covering her entire ass with his cum.

After they finished and took some time to rest, Spyro then removed Elora's blindfold, allowing her to see his face before their lips joined together for a big kiss.


	40. Chapter 40

On a normal day, Spyro and Elora were plagued by boredom. Things were rather peaceful in Avalar lately and their TV wasn't functioning properly, so the dragon and faun would just be sitting in the living room when Elora noticed Spyro's horns. Taking in how sharp and colorful they look, Elora reached out and grabbed one in her hands, lightly tracing it from the base to the tip, before starting to stroke it like a penis.

Spyro would soon notice and ask, "What are you doing, Elora?"

Elora answered, "Have you ever noticed how...phallic your horns are?"

"I don't think I have."

Then, Spyro pulled his head away, removing his horn from her hands, telling her, "I have an idea on how we can relieve our boredom."

"How?"

"Can you turn around so that her back will be facing me?"

With a grin on his face, Spyro started to scratch Elora's back with his horns. At first, Elora was surprised to feel Spyro's horns on her back, but the feeling soon turned to pleasure when he started to scratch her. His horns, used primarily as weapons, were also devices for relieving stress from his lover.

When Spyro started to hear Elora purr, he increased the speed of his scratching, focusing his horns on a rather sensitive spot. Elora was soon starting to enjoy the scratching a little too much because she was starting to get wet. Spyro would then notice her scent, and realize that she had a kink for his horns.

As the purple dragon flashed an evil smirk, Spyro turned Elora around, so he could face her sex. Touching his muzzle to her sex, he took in the faun's scent deeply before letting out a huge growl, enjoying her scent. He then lightly breathed fire on her sex, taking care not to burn her, before sliding his tongue inside and Spyro began to eat her out, much to Elora's delight.

Thanks to the fire warming up Elora's insides, his tongue could slide in and out with ease, lapping and sucking up her juices into his mouth. Spyro continued eating Elora out for a while. While Spyro did, Elora would grab onto Spyro's horns and urge him, "Keep it up. You're doing great."

In response, Spyro would growl into Elora's sex before resuming. It didn't take long for Spyro to bring Elora close with his marvelous tongue and soon, Spyro bit hard onto Elora's sex, causing her to cum. He then slid his tongue inside as deep as it could reach so he could drink all of her juices. When he was finished, he would pull his tongue out and give her sex a few more licks, before nipping onto Elora's clit.

* * *

Elora slumped down on the sofa, taking a few minutes to regain her strength. Once her breathing felt normal, she then Spyro a heads up, "Spyro, I hope you don't mind, I invited a female baboon with a big badonkadonk to give you an extended hotdogging session."

Spyro chuckled, "I don't mind. When is she coming?"

Looking at a clock, Elora replied, "10-15 minutes. While we're waiting, we should remove the sharp ends of your horns so no one gets hurt."

"Good idea, but how do we do that?"

The dragon saw the faun leave his presence briefly before returning a with a circular saw. Spyro laid his head on the floor and Elora turned on the saw, cut off the points of the horns and said, "Done."

As Elora went to put the saw back, Spyro felt his horns, the ends were now flat, he kinda liked it and Elora did too. She smiled, "Now you won't have to worry about hurting anyone."

Then, the doorbell rang, the baboon was here.

Opening the door, Spyro let the baboon in as she asked, "Are you Spyro the dragon?"

He said, "Yep, that's my name."

"You can call me Babs, expert hotdogger. I have my rear end to thank for it and a lot of trophies to prove it."

Elora giggled as she asked, "Shall we get started?"

Spyro said, "We shall."

He then repositioned himself so that his left horn was between Elora's buttocks and his right was between Babs's. The dragon assured them both, "The flat horns will not hurt anyone, you both will be OK."

With a nod, Elora and Babs allowed Spyro to continue as he then slid his horns up and down between their butt cheeks for a little while. Since he would not hurt them with any pointy tips, Spyro slid his flat horns inside their entrances. Then, he slid them back and forth, mimicking the actions of a shaft and while his horns were not as soft, they were quite filling.

As Spyro did this, Elora and Babs grabbed Spyro's head tight as their walls clamped on his horns, desperate for some friction. After a while, Spyro began to increase speed slowly, making sure that his horns could rub every part of the inside of Elora and Babs's sexes.

Eventually, Elora and Babs could not take it anymore and came on Spyro's horns with loud cries. Spyro soon pulled out, teasingly rubbing his horns on their slits to collect her juices, before bringing the horns up to them.

Getting the message, Elora and Babs hungrily sucked on Spyro's horns, not stopping until every drop was gone. When they was finished, they lightly nibbled the tips, before moving their lips to Spyro's and sharing a three way a kiss, Spyro thanked Babs as she departed, "Thanks for the hotdogging."

Babs grinned, "No problem. Take care."

Elora then told Spyro, "Thank you for relieving our boredom."

They then sat down when they noticed the televison was working again and began to watch some TV together.


	41. Chapter 41

Spyro and Elora heard about Moneybags giving away potions that were rather expensive. The bear sweetened the deal by mentioning that some could temporarily enlarge genitals. Both Spyro and Elora were reluctant, but the prospect of bigger privates ultimately prompted them to buy a potion anyway.

At home, Elora took off her dress and drank the potion. Suddenly, Elora grew slightly bigger breasts, much to Spyro's delight, he said, "Oh my, these boobs are big. We should put them to good use."

That lead to titfucking, Spyro had Elora lie down on her back and then started to apply pressure between her breasts. Elora continued to moan from the touch as she urged Spyro to keep his dick between her boobs. Spyro liked how Elora was looking at him erotically. With a smile on his muzzle, Spyro continued to rub his cock in her cleavage and caress her breasts. While his paws would rub them, his claws would lightly trace them until they reached Elora's nipples and started to pinch them.

As Spyro was caressing her breasts, he then noticed her sex and had an idea. Using his dull horns that were no longer sharp since the tips were sawed off, Spyro started to slide the left horn in and out of her sex. At the feeling of his horn, Elora begged Spyro to keep going, Spyro smiled at seeing his mate act the way she did.

Spyro then stopped with the horn, pressed his muzzle on one of her breasts and started to suck the nipples. Elora howled at the attention that Spyro was giving to her. Nipping her bud, Spyro then moved to her other breast and did the same thing before motor boating her rack. The way he made motorboat sounds with his lips tickled Elora, who laughed, "Be careful, Spyro! I'm gonna pee if you're not careful!"

Upon hearing that, Spyro stopped with her boobs and moved his muzzle to his sex. He then breathed a small flame very close to her sex, making her climax due to the heat.

Seeing all of her juices flowing down onto the floor rendered Spyro unable to handle it anymore. Spyro then started to eat Elora out aggressively, but not before doing a little more motor boating to tickle her like crazy.

When Elora warned Spyro that she came close to peeing again, he stopped motor boating and started sliding his tongue over her folds, often fluttering it in her walls. As he kept doing this, he used his hot breath on her sex lightly, making her walls tremble in on his tongue. Elora kept thrusting her hips to Spyro's muzzle and begged him, "Eat me out."

At the sound of Elora's voice, Spyro uttered a low growl while the vibrations making Elora tremble some more, "Don't worry, the climax should happen momentarily."

Moving his mouth upward, Spyro began to lick and nibble her clit, making her juices flow even faster. Spyro finally bit her clitoris lightly and gently grinded it with his teeth, completely bringing her to a climax.

As he licked all of the juices and her sex clean, Spyro then gave her cunt a few more nips and moved his muzzle away. Spyro then asked Elora, "Be honest, did I eat you out too aggressively?"

She assured him, "Nope, you did a great job, it was the perfect level of intensity."

"Ok, are you ready to join together?"

Elora replied in ecstasy, "You even have to ask?"

Then, Elora presented herself to him. They then joined together and started to thrust together immediately bring them to a climax.

Spyro and Elora took a little while due to the fact that Elora just climaxed, but they came after a few minutes. The dragon and faun climaxed three more times before pulling themselves apart. Utterly exausted, Spyro and Elora lied down next to each other with Elora complimenting Spyro, "It's amazing how much the potion worked."

Spyro happily said, "I liked it, it was definitely worth every bit of treasure we spent on it."

He and Elora shared a passionate kiss as they fell asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Spyro masturbated to Elora's big booty. While the faun was twerking, she brought up something, "Hope you don't mind, Spyro. I invited some friends to join in on the fun today.

The purple dragon grinned, "I don't mind. The more, the merrier."

When the guests arrived, they were a female yeti named Bessie, who said she was related to Bentley. A female Rhynoc named Sandra came too. There were also fellow fauns Lila, Sheila, Spinner and Krista. Finally, a female bear named Mary arrived, she claimed to be related to Moneybags, but would state her disapproval of how he bled people dry.

Spyro and Elora had baked a chocolate cake to welcome Elora's friends. The dragon and faun even used honey from a honey pot as a topping. As they all finished the cake, Spyro had noted, "Wow. That. Was. Delicious. It was probably even tastier than the marzipan cake. Also, the honey gives it an extra touch."

The dragon then cleared the plates away and Elora was about to put away the honey when she looked inside. Noticing that there was some left, Elora had a idea on how to use it. Turning to Spyro in the kitchen, Elora told him, "When you're done, can you lie on the couch? I have something special for you."

He eagerly agreed and he finished washing and drying all of the the dishes before going to the couch and lying down. Elora was huddling and whispering with all of her friends, discussing fun sex ideas.

A few minutes later, Elora then asked Spyro to close his eyes for something special. Spyro closed his eyes in eagerness and was surprised to feel something sticky running down his head and horns.

That sticky feeling was soon replaced as Spyro feels something wet sliding on his head, before feeling something starting to suck his horns. Spyro opened his eyes and found Elora sucking on his left horn and Bessie tending to his right, Elora had the jar of honey in her hands. He started to ask, "What are you doing?"

However, Elora shushed him, telling him, "Just enjoy the surprise."

Lila, Sheila, Spinner and Krista then poured honey on his chest and started to lick it off with their tongues, taking turns nibbling his scales in the process. Spyro then purred from the ministrations as Sandra and Mary were focusing on his shaft, which was now fully erect. Covering it with honey, Sandra proceeded to suck it like a popsicle, then let Mary have a turn. The purple dragon had always liked the way that any female sucked his shaft, but the honey increased his pleasure tenfold.

Thanks to the honey, it didn't take long for Spyro to climax, his juices entering Sandra's mouth with the honey in one big blast. Another blast filled Mary's mouth. To both the Rhynoc and the bear, Spyro's juices tasted a little salty to them, but combined with the honey, together they tasted like nirvana. They both drank all of the juices and sucked his shaft clean before pulling away.

Spyro complimented on how it felt wonderful, while Sandra and Mary enjoyed the juices before they then passed the honey pot to the fauns, who told him, "It's our turn now, we're gonna make you scream."

With a greedy smile, Lila then poured more honey all over Spyro's penis before starting to lick it. Sheila, Spinner and Krista follwed suit, their tongues licking up the sticky residue as they tried comfortably position themselves so they could all lick the cock at the same time.

By that time, Elora and Bessie stopped sucking his horns. The former kneeled down on Spyro's muzzle. Taking the rest of the honey, Elora poured some of it in her pussy and Bessie did too. They both then moaned at the feeling of the honey in their sexes, but then that feeling changed as Spyro immediately slid his tongue inside Elora's.

At the taste of the honey and Elora's juices combined, Spyro lost all reason as he ravenously licked up all of the juices and honey, bringing his mate to a climax. Once Elora came, it was Bessie's turn to have Spyro eat her out. With a deep growl into her sex, Spyro started to eat out Bessie. He did it harder than he did with Elora, his tongue licking her folds, her labia and her walls inside, desperately trying to drink up her juices. His mouth pushed deeper, sucking and biting her sex like a primal animal. With his talented mouth work, Spyro brought climax after climax from Bessie.

It must have taken at least 5 climaxes before Elora had Bessie get off of Spyro. Elora then felt Spyro move his mouth to her clit so he could kiss it, lick it and grind his lips on it, bringing one more climax to Elora.

As Elora came with a cry of Spyro's name, Spyro licked up all of the juices and moves his muzzle away from her sex, but not before nipping her clit gingerly with his teeth. At the same time, the fauns finally made Spyro orgasm too.

Lying down, Spyro remarked to Elora, "Maybe we should do some other food kinks, what food do you want to do next?"

"How about vanilla?"

"That is a great idea."

Spyro smiled at the thought before kissing Elora on the lips as they lied on the couch and went to sleep, her friends left shortly after.


	43. Chapter 43

On this day, Sheila the kangaroo and Elora planned seduce Spyro into a hotdogging session before he would fuck them doggystyle. He also intended to spank their phat asses for good measure.

The fauns and kangaroo stripped naked before cuddling on the floor, Spyro told Elora, "Your move."

After a few seconds of pondering, Elora began to hotdog Spyro's penis while spanking Sheila, who was twerking to allure him and make Spyro spank her, which he did. Sheila asked Elora, "Wow, Spyro's good at making love. How often do you two do things like this?"

Moaning, Elora answered, "At least once a day, maybe twice if we're extra horny."

In a minute, Elora turned her body to face Spyro and stuck his cock in her cunt before running a finger on his chest, up the dragon's abs and down his stomach. Spyro groaned, "Man, this feels like paradise."

Nuzzling his neck, Elora moaned, "It sure is with someone like you. Being a dragon, you must enjoy having the ability to burn literally and figuratively."

Then, Elora asked Spyro to lie on his back so Elora could bend over to let her perky tits brush against his chest. She kissed Spyro deeply on the mouth.

Spyro felt Sheila's hands start to stroke his cock and balls while Elora continued to kiss him. The purple dragon wrapped his arms around Elora pulled her close to him as their tongues explored each other's mouths. While spanking Sheila, her tail would sometimes tickle his nose and almost make him sneeze. Sometimes, Spyro's tail wrapped around Elora's. Other times, Spyro's tail clashed with Sheila's like they were swords.

It didn't take long for his cock to become fully erect to the point of discomfort and he felt Elora bounce up and down, taking his member deep inside of her. She moved her hips faster and faster.

Elora stopped kissing Spyro and started moaning loudly in his ear as he bucked his hips up to meet hers. He heard Sheila moaning too, asking him, "Kiss my ass."

Now, Spyro began booty sucking along with some light buttock biting. Sheila positioned her butt over Spyro, who sucked her left buttock before biting her right while Elora moaned, "Fuck me, Spyr-OH FUCK. I'm going to cum, don't stop."

The faun moaned and Elora's body shook as she stopped humping Spyro to take in her orgasm. When she finished, she rolled off of the dragon, who spurted the last of his orgasm on Elora's butt, mostly her tail.

Once Spyro and Elora recovered, the dragon was beckoned by Sheila to move up behind her, put his hand on her toned ass and fuck her doggy style. Elena stopped licking pussy momentarily and looked back at him, licking her lips and nodding. Spyro slid his cock into her drenched slit, grabbed her hips and pumped into her.

The purple dragon continued to pump into Sheila as he slapped Elora's butt. Spyro felt Sheila's pussy tighten around his cock and she lifted her head to scream, "Oh, fuck yes. Oh fuck."

Then, Sheila sprayed, pushing Spyro's hard cock out of it as the kangaroo collapsed, convulsing as she rolled to the side.

Spyro grabbed Elora's hips, plowing into her as she moaned, "Oh fuck, yes. Make me cum."

As Spyro slammed into Elora and pushed against her, she screamed, "Yes, I'm going to cum. Cum with me, cum in me, Spyro."

Almost on command, Spyro felt himself filling Elora's pussy with his seed. He groaned and Elora moved her legs to wrap them around him, holding him tight against her as he sprayed deep inside of her.

Out of energy, Spyro collapsed on top of Elora and kissed her deeply on the mouth as his cock finished cumming. Then, they rolled over exhausted. With a little exhaustion in her voice, Sheila said as she was amazed by what she saw and recovering from her orgasm, "Man, you really know how to pound a pussy, Spyro. Elora is super lucky to have a lover like you."

Spyro chuckled, "Thanks, Sheila."

Sheila left and while Elora was still tired, Spyro went upstairs to look at a little box with a ring inside, saying, "Almost time."


	44. Chapter 44

The next day, Spyro invited Elora to his home for some big news, he had the box in his hand and he started off by saying, "Elora, we've been in a relationship for so long, fucking on a regular basis. I feel like now might finally be time to say this..."

Elora's eyes widened in anticipation, "Spyro, what are you saying?"

Spyro asked, "Elora...will you marry me?"

The faun was excited and said, "Yes!"

* * *

The next day, the wedding of Spyro and Elora commenced in the fanciest castle in Avalar.

With the music playing and the guests standing, Hunter was playing the organ while Bianca was the flower girl. All of Spyro and Elora's friends were invited and they were all happy for the dragon and faun. In fact, it was hard not to feel the love in the entire room, the hundreds of people gathered showing affection in their eyes and their smiles.

Spyro was on the altar, Elora walked towards him. She had beautiful eyes as they faced each other. While Spyro only had a bow tie, Elora had a lovely white dress. It was like an angel had descended from the heavens and was there before the dragon. Getting lost in her radiance, it felt like it was just the two of us standing there.

Moneybags initally refused to serve as pastor, but changed his mind when he was offered a lot of treasure to do it. He began the ceremony, "Dearly beloved, we gather here on this beautiful summer afternoon to share with Spyro and Elora as they begin their journey together as one."

After exchanging vows, Spyro and Elora were placing rings on each others' fingers. Then, Moneybags said, "Spyro, do you take Elora to be your wife?"

Spyro grinned, "I do."

"Elora, do you take Spyro to be you husband?"

Elora smiled, "I do."

"Very well, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Finally, Spyro and Elora kissed. Everyone cheered while Spyro let a deep groan escape his mouth while covering Elora's mouth with his, wrapping his arms around her and letting his hands slide slowly downward.

Spyro cupped Elora's breasts in his hands as he kissed each on through the thin gown. Elora sighed as a shiver of excitement crept up her spine as she sucked in her breath. On the huge table where cake was served, people grabbed plates with slices on one side while Spyro and Elora fucked on the other side. She whispered to him, "I want you. Touch me."

Another groan as Spyro slipped his hand under Elora's dress. He found her hot and wet underneath and teased her until she began to assist him in discarding the wedding dress that Elora felt she no longer needed to wear.

Gently, Spyro stroked Elora's fur. She saw stars.

Thoughts of Elora filled Spyro's mind. He thought of how soft and velvety and creamy she felt. It was enough to cause Spyro to lose control right then. Spyro noticed Elora's little gasps as he dipped first one finger, then two into her depths and sliding them out again around her clit. The sweet torment was too much.

Using his tongue, Spyro flicked it in and out of Elora's sweetness and encircled her clit. He kept at and she wished he would never stop!

Then, it happened. Suddenly, Elora was thrown into another dimension, ecstasy. She cried out to Spyro. Her hot liquid center rushed to meet his hungry mouth. He drank all of her intoxicating juices, lapping as she trembled with reverberating shock waves.

Spyro then helped Elora down from the table and turned her around. Watching the expression on Elora's face, Spyro thrust his hardness into her sanctuary. His hand was gently massaging her clit, intent on driving her crazy one more time. She moaned and groaned, she cried out and, before he could realize his potential, she turned and knelt before him to take him into her mouth.

When Spyro shook, Elora sighed. His head bobbed in and out of her mouth in frantic thrusts. Elora massaged the base with her hand, sending Spyro into uncontrollable spasms. she captured his hot white lava, drinking every drop. They both collapsed to the floor, holding each other tightly, not believing what just took place.

Once Spyro and Elora both regained their senses, he assisted her to her feet. He covered her mouth once again with his, tasted himself on her, and groaned as he felt himself becoming aroused again.

The whole ceremony smelled faintly of their lovemaking but they didn't seem to care who noticed. Roughly half the amount of people who attended were cake while watching the lovebirds fuck like the animals they were, everyone else minded their own business. To everyone that watched the whole thing, the sexual encounter they witnessed was definitely unforgettable.

Spyro and Elora were too spent to dance, so they walked over to the table to get some champagne while watching others dance. They felt that Hunter and Bianca danced better than the others.

Once the wedding ceremony was over and it was time for everyone to go home, everyone once again congratulated Spyro and Elora. Then, Spyro had Elora get on his back, asking, "Ready to fly, Mrs. Spyro?"

Elora responded, "Ready when you are, Mr. Elora."

Everyone watched on in amazement and majesty as Spyro flew off into the sunset with Elora riding on his back.

THE END


End file.
